De recuerdos y nuevos inicios…
by crazzy76
Summary: Desprenderse de todo lo que conoces hasta hoy para abrirte a nuevas oportunidades. Porque la vida nunca es color de rosa, porque las pérdidas nos enseñan a levantarnos y seguir viviendo, por eso y porque la vida siempre continua…
1. 1- Iniciando el cambio

Los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen, sólo se utilizan con fines de entretenimiento y no con fines de lucro.

 _Desprenderse de todo lo que conoces hasta hoy para abrirte a nuevas oportunidades. Porque la vida nunca es color de rosa, porque las pérdidas nos enseñan a levantarnos y seguir viviendo, por eso y porque la vida siempre continua…_

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Iniciando el cambio.**

La tarde estaba cayendo sobre la ciudad de Los Ángeles, en un gran edificio las luces comenzaban a encenderse, el invierno no era tan crudo pero la luz del día se consumía poco a poco.

La oficina situada en el último piso se encontraba sumida en el silencio, sólo interrumpido por el pasar de hojas que su habitante hacía al revisar los informes del día, se mostraba con un semblante concentrado.

Por Dios, deja ya de trabajar, son las 6:15 y sino vengo a buscarte me dejarás ir sola de nueva cuenta y ni creas que pienso desperdiciar mi noche.

Dan, no hagas tanto ruido, es importante que deje todo listo, mañana tengo que…

Si, si, si, a pasar un día aburrido en compañía de sabrá Dios quien.

Dan, no seas melodramática, sabes que me gusta esa parte de mi rutina, déjalo sí.

Como quieras, pero…

De improviso cerro todas las caretas que había en el escritorio y comenzó a apilarlas en una esquina.

Dan, deja de hacer tonterías, madura niña.

¿Estás insinuando que soy una caprichosa, cabeza hueca y desorganizada, además de irresponsable? – la joven dijo todo de corrido y casi sin respirar.

No tan explícitamente, pero tiene un poco de todo lo que mencionaste – le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Ah sí, pues esta lindura, cerró el contrato más importante hace una hora con la gente de Paramount y tu ni te enteras de nada – soltó con autosuficiencia la joven mientras levantaba su nariz orgullosamente.

¡Felicidades hermosa! – se levantó repentinamente y corrió a darle un abrazo de oso a la irreverente Dan.

Candy, ¡basta!, me asfixias.

La chica la miro con aprobación mientras se dirigía a su escritorio y tomaba su bolso, tomo a Dan de los hombros y la encaminó a la salida.

Vamos, te invito a cenar, esto hay que celebrarlo.

De acuerdo, sólo si luego me acompañas a celebrar en otro lado.

No Dan, mañana tengo una importante reunión para…

Mañana es sábado, ¿qué persona trabaja en sábado?, ¡Eso es un pecado!

Ya, deja el drama vamos a cenar.

Las jóvenes bajaron por el elevador hasta el estacionamiento, donde abordaron sus respectivos vehículos poniéndose en marcha a uno de los restaurantes que frecuentaban. Al llegar fueron recibidas cálidamente mientras les asignaban la mesa de siempre, alejada de las miradas indiscretas, la velada transcurría tranquila hasta que la inquieta Dan comenzó a reír.

¿Qué te pasa ahora? – le preguntó mientras trataba de ver alrededor algo o alguien que pudiese contribuir al estado de su compañera.

Perdón, pero es que hace un momento vi que un chico desairaba a una rubia y esta al hacer berrinche terminó en el suelo, mira, recién la levantan – Candy volteó disimuladamente mientras que casi se ahoga al ver de quien se trataba.

Dios es sabio, esa arpía merecido se lo tiene – los ojos de Dan se agrandaron al reconocer a la chica.

Una pena que no la hayas visto caer, parece ser que nunca aprenderá – concluyó el tema y siguió cenando sumergiéndose en un silencio poco habitual entre ellas, tenso y melancólico.

Los minutos seguían pasando y Candy no pudo más con el semblante de su amiga, si bien era cierto que era una chica alegre, también sabía que cuando se traían a la mente recuerdos tan amados y tan tristes al mismo tiempo se encerraba y era difícil volverla a alegrar, así que recurrió a un plan que no le gustaba.

Por cierto Dan, escuche que se abrió un nuevo lugar en la avenida Hollywood, ¿sabes de cuál hablo?

Ah!

Que si oiste…

Ah sí, ya escuché sobre ese lugar, no me interesa, es un bar gay, pero hay otro al que quiero ir, ¿vamos?

Candy no lo pensó mucho y aceptó de inmediato, si ambas sufrían por lo mismo, lo mejor era seguir adelante juntas. Les tomó poco tiempo liquidar la cuenta y dirigirse en el coche de la rubia al sitio, el valet parking era una persona de confianza de ambas y llevaría el auto de Dan a la oficina el día siguiente. Se divirtieron bailando con varias chicas que iban si pareja como ellas pero que se la pasaban bien desde la barra, entrando y saliendo de la pista.

La madrugada las sorprendió de regreso al departamento de ambas, en el que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo para no hacer el largo recorrido a su casa, volteó a un lado mientras observaba el semblante sereno de su amiga y hasta hace no mucho su casi hermana, una lágrima traicionera se deslizo por su mejilla mientras estacionaba el auto, bajo y fue al asiento del copiloto para despertar a Dan y juntas subieron por el ascensor.

Candy acompañó a Dan a su habitación y le ayudó a llegar a su cama, la chica le sonrió agradecida y con un susurro se volvió a abandonar en brazos de Morfeo.

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto para el gusto de Dan, se talló los ojos con desgano y se estiró en la cama cual felino, entonces se percató que seguía con la misma ropa del día anterior, se levantó despacio y se metió a darse un buen baño, no tan prolongado como deseara, pero si relajante. Se vistió con algo informal y salió a la cocina a prepararse algo, no se sorprendió al encontrar ahí a Candy, demasiado arreglada para ser sábado.

¡Vaya, no era broma lo de trabajar hoy!

No, sin embargo, estaba esperándote, desayuna mientras termino de revisar esto.

Dan no se inmutó y sacando leche y algo de fruta se sirvió un tazón de cereal y lo comió todo lo lento que pudo, haciendo suspirar a su interlocutora.

No deberías de ser tan niña, ¿sabes?

Alguien tiene que seguir siéndolo, tú ya estás muy viejita – la mirada centellante que le dedicó la rubia la hizo reír a carcajadas – tranquila mujer, sólo así despegas la vista de esos papeles.

Bueno, en vista de que estás más que despierta, necesito preguntarte algo.

La mirada de la rubia se tornó seria de repente y a Dan no le gustaba cuando eso pasaba, por lo que le hizo una seña con la mano para que continuara.

Necesito que seas totalmente honesta, de acuerdo – recibió un asentimiento con la cabeza de su interlocutora - ¿sigues deseando probar en otro giro de negocio?

Mhmhm… disculpa, si, por supuesto, sabes que llevo tiempo insistiendo en ampliar nuestras inversiones, además, sigo pensando que Chicago nos quedaría perfecto, es una metrópoli y no es tan grande como Nueva York, aunque en Boston hay compañías muy interesantes.

Bien, siendo de ese modo, tendrás que cambiar tu atuendo y acompañarme a la cita que tengo.

¡Oh por Dios!, aceptarás invertir con alguien más, me cambio enseguida…

Ni bien terminó de hablar ya se había ido corriendo a su habitación, haciendo mil y un ruidos que hicieron sonreír a Candy melancólicamente, sabía que había sido su sueño desde que estaban todos juntos, pero se había aferrado a él tras sus pérdidas, no deseaba seguir en el mismo lugar de sus recuerdos y, a decir verdad, ella tampoco.

Candy condujo por la gran avenida para llegar a un lujoso restaurante, no eran asiduas a esos lugares, al menos ya no en la actualidad, llegaron y fueron recibidas por dos ballet parking quienes les ayudaron y guiaron al interior, en cuanto pusieron un pie muchas miradas se dirigieron a las jóvenes que lucían elegantes y muy formales, las guiaron a la mesa que tenían reservada, sorprendiéndose al ver a sus ocupantes.

Un joven alto y rubio de impresionantes ojos azules se levantó y tomando delicadamente la mano de cada una les saludó con un beso que apenas y rozó sus dedos.

Dra. Stevenson, Ing. Granchester, un placer contar con su presencia.

Dr. Andrew, el placer es nuestro – respondió con calidez Candy.

Permítanme presentarles al Ing. Johnson, mi socio y mano derecha en el consorcio.

Encantadas – respondieron con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Terminando las presentaciones y saludos de rigor, se dispusieron a disfrutar de la comida, mientras iban intercambiando comentarios sobre lo diferente que era Los Ángeles de Chicago, cuando ya se disponían a disfrutar de un café se iniciaron las conversaciones de negocios.

Como dije al principio, me es muy grato contar con ustedes y saber que les ha interesado nuestro proyecto para invertir, sé que es algo diferente a su actual empresa, sin embargo, creo que estarán de acuerdo en que hay que innovarse para seguir prosperando – Inició William Andrew.

Estoy de acuerdo Dr. Andrew – intervino Dan.

Por favor, sólo William – dijo él sonriendo.

De acuerdo William, nuestro enfoque siempre ha sido la representación de personalidades de la farándula y algunas personas famosas por otras contribuciones al crecimiento del país, tanto en lo legal como en cuestiones de salud, pero, somos conscientes de que hay mucho donde no sólo podemos obtener ganancias, sino equilibrar un poco la balanza a favor de todos, eso incluye, ampliar la cartera de clientes y apoyar a la innovación de los hospitales tanto en lo tecnológico como en lo que a servicios médicos se refieren – concluyó con seguridad la chica bajo la atención de los presentes.

No podría concordar más con usted, el corporativo Andrew tiene muchas ramas de inversión, la salud, sin embargo, atrae a muy pocos y la mayoría la desestima en cuanto ven que las ganancias podrían tardar un par de años, además, requiere mucha dedicación, es por eso que no hemos logrado conformar un equipo en este año desde que lanzamos la iniciativa – complemento George Johnson.

Cuando se tienen los ingresos como los que estoy segura, ustedes y nosotros tenemos, es más fácil apostar a una buena causa sin la ambición de hacernos millonarios, que para aquellos que apenas inician en esto – intervino Candy.

Bien, en vista de que todos concordamos, no me queda más que extenderles la invitación para que nos acompañen en dos semanas para que confirmen por si mismas lo que tenemos y lo que falta por hacer para iniciar con todo esto – concluyó William con una gran sonrisa.

La plática se centró en las condiciones del viaje, además de conocer un poco más sobre las respectivas empresas, pues lo que se publica en tabloides e internet no siempre es lo mismo, cerrando la reunión con un fuerte apretón de manos cerrando lo que sería el inicio de nuevos sueños y el cierre de muchos que ni siquiera iniciaron.

a.

Gracias por leer.

 _Desprenderse de todo lo que conoces hasta hoy para abrirte a nuevas oportunidades. Porque la vida nunca es color de rosa, porque las pérdidas nos enseñan a levantarnos y seguir viviendo, por eso y porque la vida siempre continua…_

Los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen, sólo se utilizan con fines de entretenimiento y no con fines de lucro.

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Iniciando el cambio.**

La tarde estaba cayendo sobre la ciudad de Los Ángeles, en un gran edificio las luces comenzaban a encenderse, el invierno no era tan crudo pero la luz del día se consumía poco a poco.

La oficina situada en el último piso se encontraba sumida en el silencio, sólo interrumpido por el pasar de hojas que su habitante hacía al revisar los informes del día, se mostraba con un semblante concentrado.

Por Dios, deja ya de trabajar, son las 6:15 y sino vengo a buscarte me dejarás ir sola de nueva cuenta y ni creas que pienso desperdiciar mi noche.

Dan, no hagas tanto ruido, es importante que deje todo listo, mañana tengo que…

Si, si, si, a pasar un día aburrido en compañía de sabrá Dios quien.

Dan, no seas melodramática, sabes que me gusta esa parte de mi rutina, déjalo sí.

Como quieras, pero…

De improviso cerro todas las caretas que había en el escritorio y comenzó a apilarlas en una esquina.

Dan, deja de hacer tonterías, madura niña.

¿Estás insinuando que soy una caprichosa, cabeza hueca y desorganizada, además de irresponsable? – la joven dijo todo de corrido y casi sin respirar.

No tan explícitamente, pero tiene un poco de todo lo que mencionaste – le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Ah sí, pues esta lindura, cerró el contrato más importante hace una hora con la gente de Paramount y tu ni te enteras de nada – soltó con autosuficiencia la joven mientras levantaba su nariz orgullosamente.

¡Felicidades hermosa! – se levantó repentinamente y corrió a darle un abrazo de oso a la irreverente Dan.

Candy, ¡basta!, me asfixias.

La chica la miro con aprobación mientras se dirigía a su escritorio y tomaba su bolso, tomo a Dan de los hombros y la encaminó a la salida.

Vamos, te invito a cenar, esto hay que celebrarlo.

De acuerdo, sólo si luego me acompañas a celebrar en otro lado.

No Dan, mañana tengo una importante reunión para…

Mañana es sábado, ¿qué persona trabaja en sábado?, ¡Eso es un pecado!

Ya, deja el drama vamos a cenar.

Las jóvenes bajaron por el elevador hasta el estacionamiento, donde abordaron sus respectivos vehículos poniéndose en marcha a uno de los restaurantes que frecuentaban. Al llegar fueron recibidas cálidamente mientras les asignaban la mesa de siempre, alejada de las miradas indiscretas, la velada transcurría tranquila hasta que la inquieta Dan comenzó a reír.

¿Qué te pasa ahora? – le preguntó mientras trataba de ver alrededor algo o alguien que pudiese contribuir al estado de su compañera.

Perdón, pero es que hace un momento vi que un chico desairaba a una rubia y esta al hacer berrinche terminó en el suelo, mira, recién la levantan – Candy volteó disimuladamente mientras que casi se ahoga al ver de quien se trataba.

Dios es sabio, esa arpía merecido se lo tiene – los ojos de Dan se agrandaron al reconocer a la chica.

Una pena que no la hayas visto caer, parece ser que nunca aprenderá – concluyó el tema y siguió cenando sumergiéndose en un silencio poco habitual entre ellas, tenso y melancólico.

Los minutos seguían pasando y Candy no pudo más con el semblante de su amiga, si bien era cierto que era una chica alegre, también sabía que cuando se traían a la mente recuerdos tan amados y tan tristes al mismo tiempo se encerraba y era difícil volverla a alegrar, así que recurrió a un plan que no le gustaba.

Por cierto Dan, escuche que se abrió un nuevo lugar en la avenida Hollywood, ¿sabes de cuál hablo?

Ah!

Que si oiste…

Ah sí, ya escuché sobre ese lugar, no me interesa, es un bar gay, pero hay otro al que quiero ir, ¿vamos?

Candy no lo pensó mucho y aceptó de inmediato, si ambas sufrían por lo mismo, lo mejor era seguir adelante juntas. Les tomó poco tiempo liquidar la cuenta y dirigirse en el coche de la rubia al sitio, el valet parking era una persona de confianza de ambas y llevaría el auto de Dan a la oficina el día siguiente. Se divirtieron bailando con varias chicas que iban si pareja como ellas pero que se la pasaban bien desde la barra, entrando y saliendo de la pista.

La madrugada las sorprendió de regreso al departamento de ambas, en el que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo para no hacer el largo recorrido a su casa, volteó a un lado mientras observaba el semblante sereno de su amiga y hasta hace no mucho su casi hermana, una lágrima traicionera se deslizo por su mejilla mientras estacionaba el auto, bajo y fue al asiento del copiloto para despertar a Dan y juntas subieron por el ascensor.

Candy acompañó a Dan a su habitación y le ayudó a llegar a su cama, la chica le sonrió agradecida y con un susurro se volvió a abandonar en brazos de Morfeo.

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto para el gusto de Dan, se talló los ojos con desgano y se estiró en la cama cual felino, entonces se percató que seguía con la misma ropa del día anterior, se levantó despacio y se metió a darse un buen baño, no tan prolongado como deseara, pero si relajante. Se vistió con algo informal y salió a la cocina a prepararse algo, no se sorprendió al encontrar ahí a Candy, demasiado arreglada para ser sábado.

¡Vaya, no era broma lo de trabajar hoy!

No, sin embargo, estaba esperándote, desayuna mientras termino de revisar esto.

Dan no se inmutó y sacando leche y algo de fruta se sirvió un tazón de cereal y lo comió todo lo lento que pudo, haciendo suspirar a su interlocutora.

No deberías de ser tan niña, ¿sabes?

Alguien tiene que seguir siéndolo, tú ya estás muy viejita – la mirada centellante que le dedicó la rubia la hizo reír a carcajadas – tranquila mujer, sólo así despegas la vista de esos papeles.

Bueno, en vista de que estás más que despierta, necesito preguntarte algo.

La mirada de la rubia se tornó seria de repente y a Dan no le gustaba cuando eso pasaba, por lo que le hizo una seña con la mano para que continuara.

Necesito que seas totalmente honesta, de acuerdo – recibió un asentimiento con la cabeza de su interlocutora - ¿sigues deseando probar en otro giro de negocio?

Mhmhm… disculpa, si, por supuesto, sabes que llevo tiempo insistiendo en ampliar nuestras inversiones, además, sigo pensando que Chicago nos quedaría perfecto, es una metrópoli y no es tan grande como Nueva York, aunque en Boston hay compañías muy interesantes.

Bien, siendo de ese modo, tendrás que cambiar tu atuendo y acompañarme a la cita que tengo.

¡Oh por Dios!, aceptarás invertir con alguien más, me cambio enseguida…

Ni bien terminó de hablar ya se había ido corriendo a su habitación, haciendo mil y un ruidos que hicieron sonreír a Candy melancólicamente, sabía que había sido su sueño desde que estaban todos juntos, pero se había aferrado a él tras sus pérdidas, no deseaba seguir en el mismo lugar de sus recuerdos y, a decir verdad, ella tampoco.

Candy condujo por la gran avenida para llegar a un lujoso restaurante, no eran asiduas a esos lugares, al menos ya no en la actualidad, llegaron y fueron recibidas por dos ballet parking quienes les ayudaron y guiaron al interior, en cuanto pusieron un pie muchas miradas se dirigieron a las jóvenes que lucían elegantes y muy formales, las guiaron a la mesa que tenían reservada, sorprendiéndose al ver a sus ocupantes.

Un joven alto y rubio de impresionantes ojos azules se levantó y tomando delicadamente la mano de cada una les saludó con un beso que apenas y rozó sus dedos.

Dra. Stevenson, Ing. Granchester, un placer contar con su presencia.

Dr. Andrew, el placer es nuestro – respondió con calidez Candy.

Permítanme presentarles al Ing. Johnson, mi socio y mano derecha en el consorcio.

Encantadas – respondieron con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Terminando las presentaciones y saludos de rigor, se dispusieron a disfrutar de la comida, mientras iban intercambiando comentarios sobre lo diferente que era Los Ángeles de Chicago, cuando ya se disponían a disfrutar de un café se iniciaron las conversaciones de negocios.

Como dije al principio, me es muy grato contar con ustedes y saber que les ha interesado nuestro proyecto para invertir, sé que es algo diferente a su actual empresa, sin embargo, creo que estarán de acuerdo en que hay que innovarse para seguir prosperando – Inició William Andrew.

Estoy de acuerdo Dr. Andrew – intervino Dan.

Por favor, sólo William – dijo él sonriendo.

De acuerdo William, nuestro enfoque siempre ha sido la representación de personalidades de la farándula y algunas personas famosas por otras contribuciones al crecimiento del país, tanto en lo legal como en cuestiones de salud, pero, somos conscientes de que hay mucho donde no sólo podemos obtener ganancias, sino equilibrar un poco la balanza a favor de todos, eso incluye, ampliar la cartera de clientes y apoyar a la innovación de los hospitales tanto en lo tecnológico como en lo que a servicios médicos se refieren – concluyó con seguridad la chica bajo la atención de los presentes.

No podría concordar más con usted, el corporativo Andrew tiene muchas ramas de inversión, la salud, sin embargo, atrae a muy pocos y la mayoría la desestima en cuanto ven que las ganancias podrían tardar un par de años, además, requiere mucha dedicación, es por eso que no hemos logrado conformar un equipo en este año desde que lanzamos la iniciativa – complemento George Johnson.

Cuando se tienen los ingresos como los que estoy segura, ustedes y nosotros tenemos, es más fácil apostar a una buena causa sin la ambición de hacernos millonarios, que para aquellos que apenas inician en esto – intervino Candy.

Bien, en vista de que todos concordamos, no me queda más que extenderles la invitación para que nos acompañen en dos semanas para que confirmen por si mismas lo que tenemos y lo que falta por hacer para iniciar con todo esto – concluyó William con una gran sonrisa.

La plática se centró en las condiciones del viaje, además de conocer un poco más sobre las respectivas empresas, pues lo que se publica en tabloides e internet no siempre es lo mismo, cerrando la reunión con un fuerte apretón de manos cerrando lo que sería el inicio de nuevos sueños y el cierre de muchos que ni siquiera iniciaron.

a...

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, un beso

Gracias por leer.


	2. 2- Aceptacion

**Capítulo 2**

 **Aceptación.**

Las dos semanas pasaron demasiado rápido para el par de jóvenes que tenían planificado su viaje a Chicago, resolviendo pendientes y delegando responsabilidades para la semana en la que estarían ausentes, aún no entendían porque la insistencia de llegar en sábado por la mañana a Chicago, pero a estas alturas no podían hacer nada y retractarse.

Por petición expresa de Dan, habían pasado el fin de semana previo a su viaje de compras por toda la ciudad, parecía que más que un viaje de negocios era un plan vacacional, su entusiasmo contagió a la rubia y no pudo negarse a nada, ni siquiera cuando se puso pesada al insistir en que deberían llevar unos vestidos de noche que el mismo Oscar de la Renta diseñó exclusivamente para ellas.

Al fin llegó el viernes y Dan se paseaba de un lado a otro verificando su maleta, la Sra. Brooks no la había visto tan ansiosa desde hace tiempo y con disimulo limpió una lágrima traviesa que se había escapado.

Nana, estás segura que no olvido nada.

No Dany, no olvidas nada, ya empacaste los zapatos, los accesorios, las botas de montar, que aún no se para que llevas, tus joyas y el relicario de tu madre, el maquillaje está en tu maleta de viaje de siempre – respondió con dulzura la mujer.

Bien, mi laptop y la notebook también están listas, el celular, ok, creo que ya puedo dormir.

¿Necesitas algo más revoltosa?

Ah!... – Dan se quedó sin habla al escuchar el tierno apodo con el cual la llamó su nana y sin poder evitarlo se lanzó a llorar a los brazos de su nana.

La Sra. Brooks la recibió con los brazos abiertos mientras se culpaba por haberla puesto de esa forma, tenía mucho tiempo que no la llamaba por ese apodo, supo enseguida que su niña aún seguía extrañándolos, lo mismo que ella.

Lo siento Dany, no fue mi intención ponerte así, es que estabas tan ansiosa que a mi mente vino la imagen de aquella chiquilla que empacaba de todo, aunque sólo fuera un fin de semana al rancho de los Stevenson – le acariciaba la espalda dándole un consuelo que sabía no ayudaba mucho.

Ella seguía llorando, como hacía tiempo no lloraba, después de lo que pareció una eternidad se soltó del abrazo y se dirigió a su tocador, abriendo un cajón del cual sacó una fotografía familiar, la acercó a su pecho, luego la beso y la colocó al centro, mientras con su mano limpiaba los restos de lágrimas.

Creo que ya es tiempo de enfrentarlo, no volverán y yo nunca los olvidaré, pero todo sigue siendo tan reciente en mí.

Deja de tratar de olvidarlos, debes aprender a vivir con su recuerdo.

¿Tú crees que Candy lo haya logrado ya?

No, no lo ha hecho, sólo finge contigo porque hizo de ti su responsabilidad, por ser mayor que tú, creo que este viaje deberá ayudarles a ambas a afrontarlo de una vez por todas.

¡Oh!, creo que he sido demasiado egoísta, no había pensado en el dolor de ella, he estado tan sumergida intentando bloquear todo este dolor… soy una mala persona.

No, eres una chica que ha pasado por demasiadas pérdidas en un tiempo muy corto…

Ella también nana y de no ser por ella la empresa se habría ido a pique rápidamente.

Si, ella ha perdido igual que tú, pero en tiempos espaciados, tu quedaste sola en unos meses.

Ya no puedo vivir así nana, ya no quiero…

Debes liberarte de ese peso mi niña, anda, deja de llorar, te traeré un vaso de leche y un pan, te contaré un cuento mientras te duermes, yo me encargo de lo que falte – le sonrió con dulzura mientras la obligaba a meterse en la cama – además, mi niña no puede llegar con tremendas ojeras a esa ciudad, donde de seguro conquistará a cuanto joven se le cruce.

No es lo que estoy buscando nana, pero gracias por seguir conmigo – la chica la abrazó y besó la frente de aquella mujer que se había dedicado a cuidarlos desde siempre.

La noche estaba muy fresca, sus ojos se mostraban serenos, pero su corazón era un remolino de sentimientos mezclados, de tristeza, desespero y dolor que clamaban por ser reconfortados, la aparente quietud que de unos meses a la fecha demostraba no era más que una careta, que bien le había aprendido a él, la enorme coraza que se había forjado de un día para otro a muchos les sorprendía, para aquellos que no la conocían, para los pocos que no eran cercanos.

Miraba el cielo buscando, pero, ¿buscando qué?, ¿a quién?, ¿quién le era más importante?, todos, todos los que había perdido a lo largo de su vida, no pudo continuar más ahí, sabía que el viaje sería en unas cuantas horas, se metió en la cama, intentando dormir.

El vuelo había sido bastante cómodo, llegaron alrededor de las once de la mañana, con el tiempo suficiente para llegar al hotel y arreglarse para iniciar la travesía que les tuvieran preparada, si bien su jet no era muy grande, les permitía trasladarse sin problema a donde necesitaran, siempre y cuando no tuvieran que cruzar el océano. Dan miraba con atención todo a su alrededor, caminaba segura y con la frente en alto, Candy al verla sonreía por la actitud que adquiere cuando no está en presencia de sus amigos.

A las dos en punto un coche las recogió para llevarlas al corporativo Andrew. Ninguna de las dos pudo evitar sorprenderse con la magnitud de aquel edificio, aunque ellas mismas ocupaban tres pisos en su actual edificio, no todo era para su empresa, alquilaban los pisos inferiores, pero este era totalmente para un solo corporativo.

Descendieron y en lobby se encontraron con William, quien vestía bastante casual, aunque muy elegante, su sonrisa era amable y sincera y sus ojos brillaban con la chispa propia que le proporciona el sentirse en sus dominios.

Las jóvenes sin embargo, aunque amables y sonrientes, no se sintieron apabulladas ante el joven y luego de los saludos las hizo pasar al penúltimo piso.

Señoritas, este es el lugar que hemos designado para este proyecto, cuenta con todo lo necesario para lograr un desarrollo de éxito, en la sala principal tenemos el bosquejo de lo que sería nuestro hospital general, a un costado se abrirá el hospital de rehabilitación con lo último en tecnología, una vez concluido la primer fase, nos enfocaremos a la apertura de las dos primera clínica para atender a los ciudadanos sin servicios médicos, los cuales podrán acceder a la clínica de rehabilitación en caso de necesitarlo.

El tiempo estimado es de un año para la construcción y un año en funcionamiento que nos permita obtener ingresos que lo vuelvan sustentable, ¿cierto?

Así es Dan, pero no por eso esperaremos tanto tiempo para construir la primer clínica de atención en la zona este de la ciudad, se inaugurará el hospital y con una semana de diferencia, inauguraremos el arranque de la construcción de la clínica - respondió sonriente.

Bien, en base a esto, creo que me gustaría saber cuales son nuestras oficinas - Candy sonreía satisfecha con la vista de la maqueta que tenía ante sí.

Oh por supuesto, síganme.

Llegaron al extremo derecho del piso y se encontraron con dos puertas de cristal con sus nombres grabados en cada una, ambas sonrieron complacidas ante este gesto y se adentraron al espacio que ocuparía Candy.

La oficina tenía apenas lo indispensable para iniciar a trabajar, un amplio escritorio con un equipo de cómputo de última generación, una silla confortable y dos enfrente para atender a los visitantes, un estante a su derecha, del lado izquierdo se apreciaban dos puertas, una que conducía al baño y otra donde podría resguardar la información que más importante considerara, detrás de su escritorio, un amplio ventanal con persianas eléctricas y vidrios que se opacaban según la intensidad de sol, una pequeña salita de dos sillones de dos plazas cada uno con una mesa de cristal en medio.

Me tome la molestia de pedir lo necesario, pero le dejo la libertad de decorarlo y pedir lo que necesite para que haga de este sitio un buen lugar para que su estancia sea placentera.

No era necesario, pero le agradezco el detalle, no creo requeri mucho más, pero estaré cómoda para iniciar el lunes.

La sonrisa de Albert se ensanchó más si eso era posible, omitió el detalle que él mismo había supervisado que los muebles y las puertas concordaran con la personalidad de la joven. Luego de dar el visto bueno a la primer oficina, pasaron a la oficina que ocuparía Dan. Si la chica se emocionó al ver su nuevo lugar de trabajo, lo oculto muy bien, inspeccionó con ojo crítico cada detalle, los vidrios a la espalda del escritorio eran iguales a los que había en la oficina de Candy, la diferencia era el escritorio, era más amplio y estaba en forma de L con una pila de bandejas metálicas sobre puestas, su silla de trabajo era más flexible, tenía una amplia pantalla empotrada del lado izquierdo con lo último en reproducción de imagen y video, en lugar de dos sillones sólo tenía uno de tres plazas a su lado derecho, un baño personal, el estante estaba frente a su escritorio y tenía una mesa de trabajo en la esquina izquierda con dos sillas.

No tenía que molestarse William, pero agradezco que considerara el espacio completo para trabajar, sólo le faltó un minibar - dijo casual y con una sonrisa Dan, descolocando por un instante al joven, mientras Candy se adentraba para que nadie viera la sonrisa que había provocado esa chica.

Nada que no se pueda resolver Dan - respondió casual William tras recuperar el aplomo que lo caracterizaba - de todas formas, tú también puedes solicitar lo que necesites.

Bien, creo que yo no necesitaría nada adicional, considerando que nuestra estancia será más bien intermitente el primer año.

Si, bueno, de todas formas siempre es mejor hacer lo que nos gusta en un entorno agradable.

Dan asintió dándole la razón y tras recorrer el piso completo, subieron al último piso, en el cual William y su equipo tenían sus oficinas. Él estaba encantado con sus invitadas, tanto que no se había percatado que era bastante tarde.

¡Cielos!, ya son las cinco y ustedes seguro no han comido, por favor, acompáñenme.

Las guió hasta el estacionamiento, donde les indicó los lugares que les había asignado en caso de que decidieran rentar un auto durante su estancia, abordaron el auto del joven empresario, quien parecía que no hablaba con nadie desde hacía mucho tiempo, Candy iba en el asiento del copiloto atenta a lo que platicaban, Dan participaba de vez en cuando, sus ojos vagaban por las calles que iban recorriendo, no percatandose que habían llegado a un restaurant hasta que sintió que su puerta se abría para ayudarle a bajar.

¡Estupendo! - exclamó Dan mostrándose contenta con la elección del lugar, un lugar con comida italiana.

Es su comida favorita - susurro Candy al joven antes de que les ofreciera el brazo a ambas para ingresar al lugar.

Sr. Andrew, un placer como siempre, ¿mesa para tres?

Si por favor.

La mesa estaba en uno de los sitios mejor ubicados en el lugar, lucía abarrotado, pero el ambiente estaba bastante agradable, pronto fueron atendidos y después de ordenar retomaron la conversación.

Espero que el hotel esté siendo de su agrado, no será complicado llegar a las oficinas desde ahí.

La verdad es que no tuvimos oportunidad de apreciar la distancia, es la primera vez que visitamos Chicago en fin de semana, por lo general vamos directo del aeropuerto a atender las reuniones - comentó Candy casual.

Como la mayoría de nosotros Candy, pocas veces disfrutamos de los lugares que visitamos por negocios.

Empiezo a creer que por eso nos pidió llegar en sábado, ¿verdad William? - preguntó Dan más relajada, tras beber un poco de vino tinto.

Me siento raro al escuchar William fuera de los negocios, pueden decirme Albert, trabajaremos mucho tiempo juntos y el proyecto no es tan banal como para mantener la formalidad mucho tiempo - sonrió y observó a ambas.

De acuerdo, tú puedes seguir diciéndonos Candy y Dan - soltó más ligera la joven mientras comenzaba a reír suavemente.

Después de comer y conversar sobre otros temas, Albert las llevó a su hotel, en esta ocasión él fue invitado por Dan para que fuera su guía durante el domingo y le esperaban a desayunar al día siguiente en el restaurante del hotel.

Traes una caña de pescar - le gritó Dan antes de desaparecer en el elevador que las llevaría a su suite.

El joven rubio sólo movió la cabeza alegremente mientras se dirigía a abordar su vehículo, empezando a organizar un tour en su mente para pasear con esas dos jovencitas.

a…

Muchísimas Gracias a las tres chicas que me dejaron un review.

Espero que siga siendo de su agrado y bienvenidas a quienes no participan comentando pero leen la historia.

Gracias por seguir conmigo, un beso.


	3. 3 - Paseos y re-encuentros

Capítulo 3

Paseos y re-encuentros...

El domingo amaneció soleado, la suave brisa matutina reflejó una hermosa sonrisa en las jóvenes que se dirigían al restaurante del hotel para esperar a su invitado. Dan iba distraída observando el movimiento en el hall, pareciera que recibían a una celebridad, pasaron rápido entre las personas y al llegar a su destino se encontraron con el rubio esperándoles, ofreció ambos brazos y se adentraron al lugar.

Es muy agradable el lugar Albert, pero hemos conversado y en la semana esperamos conseguir un departamento para nuestra próxima visita, será mucho más cómodo.

Me parece bien Candy, si lo desean pueden apoyarse de mi asistente, para que les recomiende algo.

Gracias Albert, pero creo que hemos sido demasiado consentidas, nos ocuparemos de eso, sin problema - añadió Dan mientras concluía sus alimentos.

Claro, pero si requieren asesoría, con gusto se las brindaré, de acuerdo.

Las jóvenes asintieron y se levantaron para salir.

Muy bien señoritas, creo que podremos iniciar nuestro recorrido por el Instituto del Arte.

Yo te agradezco Albert, pero debo declinar la invitación, tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

Entonces no se diga más, Dan, te llevaré al Acuario y a pasear por el Navy Pear.

De acuerdo, pero podemos decidir en el camino, ¿te parece?

Que se diviertan, Albert, cuídala mucho. Dan, no causes problemas - le susurró al oído al despedirse.

Si, si, nos vemos al rato - respondió Dan, ansiosa por salir de ahí.

Candy observó a la pareja salir y después de dirigirse al mostrador salió también abordando el auto que la esperaba. Sus ojos miraban el paisaje por el que iba, al llegar a su destino le indicó al chofer que regresara por ella en un par de horas.

Caminó por varios minutos por la orilla del lago Michigan, hasta que se detuvo en un punto en el que no había mucha gente, su cabello recogido en un chongo informal con una gorra y lentes para el sol.

Con los ojos cerrados y aspirando pausadamente permaneció de pie, no supo cuanto tiempo se quedó ahí, sólo fue consciente hasta que sintió que algo suave se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Al girar el rostro se topó de frente con un pañuelo detenido delante de su cara, lo tomó y lo deslizó por debajo de los lentes de sol y sonrió con un poco de vergüenza.

Gracias - alcanzó a decir suavemente sin lograr distinguir al chico.

Espero que esas lágrimas sean por algo importante - le dijo el joven tranquilamente mientras se daba la vuelta y se retiraba del lugar.

¿A dónde debo llevar el pañuelo? - preguntó a la distancia.

Yo te encontraré - le sonrió y siguió su camino.

Candy regresó la vista al lago mientras respiraba profundamente, no se dió cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que sintió el pañuelo, respiró profundamente y con una pequeña sonrisa giró para caminar un rato más.

Albert reía con ganas mientras una ocurrente Dan lidiaba con una pequeña que le rebatió con énfasis la vida de los dinosaurios, ya ni recordaba cómo habían llegado a ese punto, pero cuando llegaron a The Field Museum supo de inmediato que había elegido correctamente, la chica estaba fascinada con la exhibición de Jurassic World, le había contado todo acerca de su especie favorita, el tiranosaurio Rex, tras un rato de debate y de hacer que la niña terminara corriendo en busca de sus padres la chica sonrió complacida.

¡Que bueno que no eres maestra!

Lo sé, las maestras llegaron a la misma conclusión cuando me hacían vigilar pequeños de grados menores - confirmó Dan mientras encogía los hombros restándole importancia.

Bueno, sigamos con el recorrido, creo que ya no nos dará mucho tiempo de ir al Adler Planetarium.

No importa, podremos ir al zoológico en todo caso o me invitas un delicioso helado de yogurt con fruta.

Entonces que sea como lo deseas, pero acabas de darle al traste a mi tour.

Ni hablar, me tendrás seguido por este lugar, así que lograremos ir a todos los lugares lindos de Chicago en algún momento.

Las horas siguientes las ocuparon en ir a comer, pasear por un parque y regresar al hotel, Albert y Dan conversaban animadamente sobre los perros que más les gustaban a cada uno, hacía mucho que la castaña no se sentía bien platicando con un hombre, al llegar al lobby se encontraron con Candy, quien lucía serena y con una sonrisa diferente. Dan al verla entrecerró los ojos y le guiño un ojo.

Es una pena que no hayas logrado acompañarnos, el paseo estuvo maravilloso - expuso Dan alegre poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros de Candy.

Sólo espero que no hayas exasperado a Albert con tu cháchara sobre cada animal que se te cruzó por el camino.

Sin poder evitarlo el rubio estalló en carcajadas que hizo que más de un huésped voltease a verlo. La rubia le dedicó una mirada extrañada.

Más bien creo que fui yo quien la aturdió sobre el desarrollo y evolución de los animales.

No, para nada, aunque debo admitir que si bien Rex es mi favorito, nada me haría renunciar a mi amado corcel, lo amo, si pudiera cargaba con mi precioso Black King donde fuera, pero creo que las aerolíneas no lo consideran una buena compañía en el vuelo - concluyó sonriente la castaña, mientras Candy la observaba con detenimiento.

Bueno Albert, es que ella no sólo cargaría con ese precioso árabe, sino que traería su cuadrilla completa - complemento la rubia divertida.

¿De verdad tienes una cuadrilla? - preguntó entusiasmado el rubio.

Por supuesto, además de otras hermosas criaturas en el rancho - respondió con orgullo la castaña.

¡Wow! creo que tendré que acompañarte cuando regreses a Los Ángeles para que me muestres esas bellezas.

Y de ese modo su breve despedida se convirtió en cena mientras platicaban de equinos y otras especies. El rubio estaba fascinado al percatarse que esas chicas no eran para nada comunes, sus conversaciones no giraban en torno a la moda, o al último galán descubierto en la pantalla, aunque su buen gusto al vestir podría con facilidad engañarte, además de relacionarse con personajes de la farándula. Ya entrada la noche se despidieron para retirarse a descansar.

La mañana del lunes se presentaron puntualmente a las 8:00 como habían acordado, enfundadas en trajes sastre confeccionados a la medida ingresaron al piso que les asignaran ante la mirada de todos los curiosos. Candy lucía un precioso conjunto azul marino de falda recta hasta las rodillas, con una blusa lila, Dan por su parte lucía un conjunto gris oxford de pantalón corto, blusa verde lima, ambas con unas finas zapatillas de la colección de Prada. Ellas saludaron educadamente, los presentes, en cuanto vieron a donde ingresaba cada una se pusieron a tomar las carpetas para depositarlas en los escritorios de quienes serían las directoras de esa área.

Buen día, mi nombre es Rachel Smith y estoy a sus órdenes Dra. Stevenson, estaré coordinando la elección e instalación del mobiliario del hospital y las clínicas.

Gracias Rachel, puedes colocar tu reporte ahí, en unos minutos te indicaré día y hora para la revisión.

Mis compañeros y yo le damos la bienvenida, en lo que podamos apoyar.

Gracias.

Candy recibió a cada responsable de área y luego de revisar la agenda de trabajo les indicó su turno para revisar lo que ya tenían recopilado y darles sus observaciones.

Dan por su parte revisaba lo que el área de tecnología le presentaba para empezar la evaluación y asignar líneas de investigación para obtener lo mejor tanto para los consultorios como para las instalaciones en general.

La mañana pasó rápidamente, al filo de las 12:30 se dirigieron al último piso para ser presentadas con los demás participantes del proyecto, la mayoría inversionistas. Ingresaron en la sala de juntas y un apuesto Albert les dio la bienvenida enfundado en un impecable traje azul marino de finas líneas grises de la línea de Giorgio Armani.

Bienvenidas, ¿qué tal su primer día en la oficina?

Bastante movido, aún debemos organizar la forma de trabajar pero por el momento hemos estado conociendo a los diseñadores y encargados de los diferentes departamentos - comentó Candy satisfecha.

Yo por lo pronto creo que vamos a requerir visitar las instalaciones del fabricante de las camillas de urgencias, no me convencen los materiales que exponen y no me parece un buen proveedor a primera vista. Por lo demás, creo que puedo coordinar las primeras fases de elección - completó Dan no muy conforme con lo que había revisado hasta el momento.

Si, bueno, creo que aun te falta conocer a la pieza importante de esa área Dan, apenas lograron iniciar la semana pasada dos jóvenes recién egresados, será parte de su estadía profesional, por lo que no están familiarizados con los avances en esa área, como te comenté, el ingeniero que será tu compañero de área tuvo problemas para concluir con anticipación la presentación, debido al retiro de los primeros involucrados en el proyecto.

Bien Albert, espero conocerlo pronto.

Perdón, pero creo que ya estamos retrasados para la reunión...

Candy no había concluido de hablar cuando las puertas de la sala se abrieron dejando paso a diferentes personas que fueron ubicados por una joven que les iba indicando sus lugares, al tiempo que les entregaba folders con los temas a discutir en la reunión.

Lamentamos el retraso William, pero nos desviamos un poco con asuntos de última hora - se disculpaba afable un hombre canoso que aparentemente rondaba los 60 años.

No te preocupes Arnold, estamos a tiempo para revisar los pendientes, en cuanto terminen de acomodarse iniciaremos.

Aún falta…

Lamento mucho el retraso - habló un joven entrando aprisa a la oficina, su vista paseó por todos los presentes y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a las dos chicas ubicadas a la izquierda de Albert, ambas le sonrieron, la castaña le guiño un ojo mientras la rubia movía la cabeza con resignación, el joven sonrió ampliamente mientras tomaba su asiento y enviaba un beso volado con su mano a las chicas, ante la mirada de desaprobación de los mayores y la atenta mirada del rubio.

Eso no es nada caballeroso de tu parte Neal - regañó una dama de unos 45 años.

Caballeroso sería no poner atención a este par de bellezas, Mildreth querida, tú también luces encantadora - respondió mientras volvía a guiñar un ojo con coquetería.

Las aludidas sonrieron discretamente mientras fijaban su rostro en el contenido de las carpetas recibidas, en ese momento, unos ojos miel se detuvieron a detallar el perfil de la rubia con detenimiento, sin pasar desapercibido lo natural en que había recibido los coqueteos de Leagan, mientras que Albert llamaba la atención de todos para dar inicio a la junta.

Bien, antes que nada, debo confesar que fueron citados 12:30 porque conozco de antemano lo impuntual que llegan a ser algunos, mis sinceras disculpas a quienes sí tienen disciplina - sonrió Albert dirigiéndose a las jóvenes, quienes asintieron en silencio.

De acuerdo William, vayamos al punto - le apresuró uno de los inversionistas afablemente.

Como bien saben, estamos incursionando en un nuevo rubro de la salud, pero en esta ocasión para dar un poco de lo mucho que hemos recibido, les agradezco a todos por confiar en este proyecto y permítanme hacer las presentaciones correspondientes.

En el área de finanzas tendremos al buen Archibald Cornwell, a quien su conocimiento y dominio del tema lo hace por demás el más calificado - el joven castaño saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza a todos y deteniendo su vista en la chica rubia que le sonrió con amabilidad.

En el área de tecnología contaremos con la Ing. Danielle Granchester, de la mano de Alistear Cornwell, quien lamentablemente llegará hasta el miércoles debido a unos inconvenientes - fue el turno de la chica de saludar con un movimiento de cabeza a los presentes.

En el área de promoción y asistencia social tenemos a Neal Leagan, su trabajo en los últimos desastres en los que se ha visto envuelto nuestro país, aunado a su experiencia consiguiendo patrocinios serán de mucha valía para este proyecto.

Por último, como directora del proyecto y responsable general tenemos a la Dra. Candice Stevenson, quien coordinara con todos y cada uno de los departamentos mencionados, principalmente en lo que concierne al tema de la salud, será ella quien elija al cuerpo médico, apoyada por mi y el Dr. Arthur Cornwell, quien llegará junto con Alistear.

William, no era necesario justificar tanto mi participación, bastaba con decir que además de mi preparación soy la mejor opción y que este bello rostro sin duda alguna atraerá más donaciones de las que esperamos - dijo con falsa arrogancia y nada de humildad Neal.

Los presentes no pudieron contener unas risas, lo que le quitó seriedad a la reunión. Después de eso, la sesión continuó dando las cifras de lo que había sido la primer inversión de las aportaciones recibidas por parte de cada uno de los presentes. A la joven castaña no le pasó desapercibido el escrutinio que hacía el joven Cornwell a su amiga, cruzando su mirada en varias ocasiones con el chico, logrando que él volviera la vista a las cifras que estaban revisando.

La junta concluyó y después de las despedidas correspondientes la sala fue quedando vacía a excepción de unos cuantos.

Ahora sí enana, déjame darte la bienvenida como debe de ser.

Neal no espero confirmación por parte de Dan, quien sintiéndose feliz corrió a fundirse en un abrazo con el moreno, quien le hizo carantoñas y despeinaba su cabello, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada del rubio. Después fue el turno de Candy de recibir el afectuoso y efusivo saludo del chico.

No puedo creer que estés aquí Neal, porque no nos dijiste que habías regresado a Estados Unidos - le reprochó Candy mientras Dan seguía aferrada al brazo del joven.

Muñeca, no puedo informarles de cada paso, además, ni yo sabía cuando volvería, estaba dudando en aceptar el puesto, pero en cuanto supe quien encabeza el equipo no lo pude rechazar - dijo contento abrazando de nuevo a Candy sin soltarse de Dan.

Mhm - carraspeó Albert al verse excluido de la conversación de los jóvenes.

Oh tío querido no seas celoso, también a ti te extrañé - dijo jocoso haciendo que Albert sonriera sin poder evitarlo mientras recibía el abrazo del chico - ¿qué les parece si vamos a comer y nos empezamos a poner al día, ¿qué dicen?.

Si, pero tendrás que darnos unos minutos, debo revisar un par de cosas, ¿te parece si nos vemos a las 2:30? - comentó Dan sonriendo, mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía presurosa sin mirar a nadie, pero con la mirada azul de Albert sobre ella.

¿Qué dices Cornwell, nos acompañas? - preguntó Neal sonriente.

Si claro, los veré a esa hora, pasas por mi oficina para salir - confirmó el castaño.

Ni que fuera tu prometida, te esperamos en la oficina de Candy, andando preciosa, tienes que mostrarme tu guarida - comentaba mientras guiaba de la cintura a la rubia a la salida.

Nos vemos señores, con permiso - Candy se giró en la puerta para despedirse con una sonrisa mientras Neal la apresuraba.

La mirada de Archie y Albert se quedaron por unos momentos viendo por donde habían desaparecido los jóvenes.

Candy y Neal platicaban de lo último que habían hecho desde su último encuentro, la rubia sonreía con cada ocurrencia del chico, ninguno de los dos tocaba temas profundos, cosas banales y cotidianas para retomar el camino de su gran amistad.

¿Cómo conseguiste que la enana te acompañara?

En realidad no estoy muy segura, pero estoy muy contenta de que así haya sido, pero temo por los que tendrán que trabajar con ella - sonrió cómplice la rubia mientras se detenía en la entrada de su oficina y dirigiendo la vista a la de Dan.

Estoy seguro que la odiaran y amarán por partes iguales, ya lo verás - dijo Neal mientras se adentraban por completo en la amplia oficina.

¡Wow! tu oficina me encanta, le falta tu toque pero esta muy bien ubicada, la iluminación y lo vacío de tus estantes no son mi fascinación pero creo que en breve no podré ni caminar por aquí - comentaba risueño mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón.

Disculpa la modestia del lugar pero de haber sabido que su majestad me visitaria hubiese colocado un par de trampas en la entrada para recibirle - respondió con seriedad mientras cruzaba los brazos y se sentaba detrás del escritorio.

¡PAZ! ¡PAZ! - dijo el castaño mientras levantaba las manos al tiempo que ella reía como hacía mucho no lo hacía.

Es bueno ver que sigues siendo el mismo, me alegro mucho de verte, nos abandonaste mucho tiempo.

Lo sé nena, pero yo también tengo demonios en la espalda - suspiró mientras se levantaba para dirigirse al ventanal y observar a la lejanía.

Ella no necesitó más, lo dejo unos minutos para que se serenara, sabía que no tenía las palabras adecuadas y él no las necesitaba, así había sido siempre, él se hacía el fuerte pero no con ellas, luego de un rato se levantó y lo abrazó por la espalda, recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Ninguno de los dos se movió y mucho menos se dió cuenta de la mirada que les daban desde una distancia prudente un par de ojos miel y otros celestes…

…

Gracias por continuar leyendo, no prometo actualizaciones porque al igual que muchas la vida familiar y laboral son mi principal enfoque, pero amo el candy mundo desde siempre y no puedo resistirme.

Este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes lectoras, Lizbeth Haruka, Anahi78, ROS y al invitado que me dedicó una línea, mientras haya una persona dispuesta a leer no abandonaré el fic…

Besitos de tequila, nos leemos en el próximo….


	4. 4 - De cenas y algo más

Capítulo 4

De cenas y algo más...

Los días transcurrieron demasiado rápido para el gusto de las chicas, Dan y Alistear hicieron buen equipo desde el momento que se conocieron y pusieron manos a la obra, Candy por su parte lo llevaba más complicado, apenas y había conseguido empaparse por completo del proyecto y estaban por finalizar su semana de negocios en Chicago, ya era viernes y de verdad se sentían agotadas.

El celular de Candy timbro en varias ocasiones sin que la rubia se diera por enterada, no fue hasta que el teléfono de su habitación comenzó a sonar que levantó la vista del libro que tenía en sus manos. Con desgano descolgó el auricular y respondió amablemente.

Si diga.

Muñeca hermosa, no pensaste que te dejaría ir de aquí sin salir de fiesta, no, no, no, ese no es mi estilo, anda, mueve ese lindo trasero y ponte bella, paso por ustedes en una hora - Neal rió imaginando la cara de la rubia - vamos muñeca, no me hagas rogar, yo no hago eso.

En verdad, creo que debes organizar tus ideas, saldremos a mediodía para Los Ángeles, apenas y tendremos tiempo para levantarnos y llegar al aeropuerto.

Por favor Candy, eres la dueña del aeroplano, llama al piloto y dile que saldrán más tarde. si lo que te preocupa es el pago de un día adicional en el hotel, yo me encargo.

Neal eres imposible, veré si Dan está despierta.

Jajajajajaja ¡Ya me encargué de despertarla!, no demores, seré puntual, ponte algo elegante y espectacular...

Sin darle tiempo a responder nada colgó la línea, Candy bufó sonoramente y se dirigió a la ducha, su cabello ya no estaba nada presentable y con tan poco tiempo apenas y lograría peinarse decentemente. En tiempo récord se dio una ducha y se lavó el cabello, ¡Dios!, si tan sólo supieran lo que le costaba recoger esos rizos rebeldes, después de secarlo a conciencia decidió dejarlo suelto, total, no es como si fuera a ir a una cena de negocios, conociendo a su amigo, seguro las llevaría a una de esas discotecas que solía frecuentar.

Se dirigió al closet y eligió un ligero vestido azul oscuro con escote a media espalda, unas zapatillas plateadas que hacían juego con su ancha gargantilla y sus pequeños pendientes, tomó un brazalete de la colección de Bvlgari, un maquillaje tenue, recargado sólo un poco con las sombras azul eléctrico en sus párpados y un hermoso labial rosa pálido con brillo encima.

Tomó su abrigo y salió con dirección a la habitación de Dan.

Neal, como seas tu te juro que te raparé la cabeza y colgaré tu cabello en mi oficina como trofeo - la morena abrió la puerta con enfado y su rostro se transformó en una amplia sonrisa - ¡Wow Candy!, te ves genial, pasa, aun no termino de alistarme.

Se supone que te llamó primero para que estuvieras lista antes que yo - comentó la rubia mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.

Si, pero el muy ladino no me creyó que ya estaba en pijama, te juro que no tengo ni tantitas ganas de salir, pero conociéndolo, me llevaría en jeans, así que no, no le daré ese gusto.

La morena estaba terminando de peinarse, llevaba un vestido ajustado negro con aplicaciones en dorado con escote en V, unas altas zapatillas doradas, aretes negros y su cabello recogido a un lado no terminaba de gustarle, por lo que volvió a soltarlo, decidiendose por un de broche del lado izquierdo para dejarle el rostro despejado. Se maquilló con sombras grises metálicas y con base negra, mientras ponía un labial cobrizo en sus labios delineado en rojo, el efecto no le encantó pero no tenía demasiado tiempo.

¿Te dijo a donde iremos?

Ni idea, sólo me dijo que me vistiera elegante - grito desde el dormitorio Dan - ¡Como si acostumbrara vestir pijama para ir a una fiesta! - completó enfadada por no lucir como ella esperaba.

Bueno, espero que al menos valga la pena la salida.

El teléfono sonó y Candy se apresuró a responder antes de que el sonido pusiera de peor humor a su amiga.

Ya estoy aquí dulzura, te veo en el lobby.

En cinco minutos estamos allá Neal.

Muy bien hermosa, aquí las espero.

Dan salió de la habitación cargando su bolso negro con piedras doradas al frente, un abrigo negro con puños dorados y se quedó esperando la opinión de la rubia.

Para no haber tenido tiempo, creo que luces demasiado bien.

Eso espero, mas le vale que haya comida deliciosa porque las prisas me dieron apetito.

Candy no pudo dejar de reír mientras se dirigían al lobby, en cuanto Neal escuchó un ascensor abrir se dirigió de inmediato a ellas.

Se ven espectaculares, es hora que conozcan a la sociedad de Chicago, si me permiten.

Las chicas se tomaron de un brazo cada una mientras se dirigían a abordar el auto de Neal, quien en esta ocasión llevaba chofer.

El trayecto fue bastante ameno, mientras Candy y Neal reían a costillas de una disgustada Dan, odiaba que la sacaran de improvisto, más cuando en verdad estaba cansada, sin embargo, al ir arribando a su destino sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

¿Pensaste que las llevaría a la disco verdad? - pregunto divertido Neal.

¿Es tu casa? - cuestionó Candy mientras descendía del auto.

No, es de mis padres, yo tengo un pequeño apartamento cerca del corporativo.

Neal, debiste decirme que sería en casa de tus padres, ahora si me regreso - Dan hizo por regresar al auto pero éste ya no estaba.

Deja de hacer berrinche, es una reunión informal, anda enana, no vas a dejarme en manos de todas esas lobas feroces - Neal la tomó del brazo mientras Dan se reía de las tonterías del chico - sabes que soy un hombre débil y me puedo enredar con la primer escoba con falda que vea.

¡Te lo advierto! a la primera que me dejes sola me voy aunque sea a pie - respondió la morena mientras Candy sólo se divertía con sus ocurrencias.

Ingresaron, y si la casa por dentro les pareció bonita, al estar en el interior no dejaron de maravillarse con el estilo victoriano bien combinado con la modernidad, conjuntando una belleza poco usual. Si bien no era una recepción de gala, las personas que estaban ahí no estaban menos arregladas que lo que el protocolo exigía.

En serio Neal, me haces venir en estas fachas para pasearme frente a esas barbies vestidas como si fueran a recibir a un príncipe, será mejor que me vayas a recluir a la mesa más alejada.

Deja de hacer berrinche Dan, luces preciosa aun en pijama - le dijo Candy mientras tomaba una copa de vino espumoso.

Si, lo dices porque tu siempre luces espectacular, será mejor que empecemos a socializar antes de que me de más sueño.

Primero bellas damas, las llevaré a conocer a mis parientes.

Candy asintió gustosa mientras la morena rodaba los ojos y empezaba a caminar con ellos. Conforme avanzaban, Neal les presentaba a los invitados hasta que llegaron a un salón donde se veía el cambio de edades de las personas que ahí se reunían.

Madre, padre - interrumpió, mientras ellos se giraban sonrientes.

Chicas que gusto verlas - Sara se desprendió del brazo de su esposo para ir a saludar efusivamente - que alegría que hayan venido, ¿se van a quedar mucho tiempo en Chicago?

Hola Sarah, no, de hecho mañana regresamos a Los Ángeles - respondió Candy mientras Daniel Leagan conversaba con Dan.

Debieron avisarme, pudieron quedarse con nosotros, saben que son más que bienvenidas en casa.

No sabía que estuvieran de forma permanente aquí, pensé que seguían en New York.

No cariño, tenemos más de un año de tomar esta como la casa permanente, aunque Neal tiene su apartamento, siempre puede venir cuando sus citas así lo permiten - guiño sonriente mientras el moreno le restaba importancia al comentario con un encogimiento de hombros.

Es maravillosa, hace años que no la visitabamos, ni siquiera recuerdo que estaba y que no - comentó Candy.

Eras muy pequeña cuando te trajeron por última vez, además que nos mudamos a Boston por las inversiones de aquella época - intervino el padre de Neal sumándose a la charla, mientras Dan soltaba su brazo y se acercaba cariñosa a Sarah - le hicimos algunas modificaciones gracias a las aportaciones de mi pequeña.

¡Dios Dany!, estás bellísima, creo que no te habría reconocido de encontrarte en algún otro lado - Sarah la abrazaba cariñosa mientras hacía girar a la morena.

Nada que un buen cirujano no consiga - terció una voz bastante conocida por ellas.

¡Elisa! - exclamaron las chicas mientras se giraban para saludar efusivamente a la recién llegada.

¡Qué gusto verte pelirroja malhumorada! - dijo Dan mientras hacía por deshacerle el peinado.

Ni se te ocurra mocosa, me ha costado mucho tiempo para que luzca como lo ven - soltó la joven mientras sonreía altiva.

Es bueno ver que nada ha cambiado contigo - sonrió Candy mientras paseaba la vista por el salón.

Claro que sí, hay muchos cambios amiga mía, principalmente, porque vuelvo a ser materia dispuesta y ni crean que les dejaré el camino libre esta noche - comentó como si nada mientras salía para integrarse a un grupo de jóvenes en otra área.

Ni siquiera sabía que tenía novio - comentó Neal observando a su madre.

Ya la conocen, aún no encuentra a su príncipe azul, así que cualquier cosa puede pasar, pero vayan chicos, diviértanse y esperamos poder contar con ustedes en el almuerzo de mañana - instó Daniel a los jóvenes y observando a las chicas que no pudieron negarse a la invitación.

Recorrieron la planta baja saludando y conociendo a las personas que se encontraban ahí reunidas. La cena fue servida y se sorprendieron al conocer el motivo del evento, el matrimonio Leagan celebraba treinta años de unión y pronto los brindis no se hicieron esperar, al terminar con los platillos, la pareja les agradeció e invitaron a pasar al salón de baile para que compartieran con ellos. Las chicas se mantuvieron cerca durante los primeros treinta minutos después de que inició el baile, Neal y Elisa bailaban en ese momento con sus padres, de un momento a otro Candy desapareció y Dan fue llevada a la pista por un sonriente Neal.

La brisa fresca acariciaba su rostro, ahora entendía porque Neal no les había comentado el motivo de la reunión, ninguna tenía ya a sus padres y ese tipo de eventos solían ponerlas melancólicas, sin embargo, no podían evitarlos para siempre, así que mientras respiraba en la terraza no pudo evitar que una lágrima escapara al evocar la imagen de su adorado padre, siempre tan cariñoso y a la vez tan solo.

No deberías llorar en medio de una celebración - le susurraron mientras un pañuelo limpiaba su mejilla.

¡Eras tú en el muelle! - exclamó al tiempo que se giraba y se topaba de lleno con unos ojos verdes.

Siempre seré yo - respondió con una sonrisa torcida y altiva el joven - te dije que yo te encontraría.

Robert, tan humilde como siempre - respondió sonriente al tiempo que le regalaba un abrazo - hace tiempo que no te veo.

Lo sé preciosa, pero creo que eso podremos remediarlo, me estableceré en Chicago de forma definitiva, o al menos, hasta que me aburra - dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros mientras guiaba a la rubia al salón de baile.

¿Ya tienes casa, departamento o algo en donde vivir?, necesitaremos donde quedarnos próximamente - preguntó Candy sonriente.

Mi casa es tu casa Candy - le dijo al oído haciendo reír a la rubia.

Lo sé, pero no necesito una casa, sólo quiero un departamento cómodo, algo cerca del corporativo Andrew.

Estás de suerte, se acaba de abrir un conjunto habitacional por esa zona, Neal es uno de los inquilinos del inmueble, ocupa uno de los tres penthouse, completamente amueblado, puedo disponer de uno para ti.

Candy sólo alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza mientras daba vueltas en brazos del joven siguiendo el ritmo de la música, permanecieron juntos por un rato más hasta que ella pidió algo de beber, por lo que se acercaron al bar por unas bebidas mientras seguían conversando poniéndose al día con sus vidas, sin embargo, durante la velada, Candy se había sentido observada durante la velada, en esos momentos fue más que evidente la sensación, tocó su cuello levemente a ver si se le quitaba ese sentir.

¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó Robert cuando volvió su atención a ella.

No, debe ser el cansancio, creo que es hora de volver al hotel, mañana regresamos a Chicago - respondió esbozando una sonrisa.

Dra. Stevenson buenas noches - saludó a sus espaldas una voz.

Candy giró y se encontró de lleno con unos ojos color miel que la miraban de una forma que no supo descifrar.

Lic. Cornwell buenas noches, es un gusto saludarle - Candy extendió su mano para saludar, la cual fue capturada por las manos del joven que le dio un suave beso en el dorso.

Archie solamente, por favor - respondió mientras dibujaba una suave sonrisa.

Sólo si me dices Candy - aceptó sonriente la rubia.

¿Te gustaría bailar? - cuestionó mientras observaba al joven que estaba a un lado de Candy.

Sí, claro - respondió al tiempo que entregaba su bolso a Robert.

El chico iba a objetar algo pero no le dio tiempo, se quedó con la bebida y el bolso de Candy en la mano mientras observaba incrédulo como la rubia comenzaba a desplazarse por la pista de baile.

¡Vaya!, pensé que ya nos ìbamos - Dan se acercò del brazo de Neal a donde Robert - ¿Con quién baila Candy?

¡Ni siquiera me lo presentó! - exclamó aún sorprendido el chico mientras volteaba a ver a Dan.

Baila con mi estirado primo - respondió Neal mientras tomaba un par de bebidas de la barra - aquí tienes Dan.

Es extraño, pero me alegro por ella - comentó la castaña.

Los jóvenes platicaron un rato más mientras esperaban por Candy, quien se demoró más de lo que usualmente hacía con cualquier joven que la invitara a bailar, siempre era cortés y sabía que sus negocios dependían de las relaciones comerciales venideras, por lo que siempre elegía con quien no debía y con quien si tenía que entablar una semi-amistad para alcanzar sus objetivos, no era frívola, ni una fiera en los negocios, pero había tenido que aprender a jugar bien las cartas en cuanto a negocios se refería, tuvo unos excelentes maestros, por lo que no le fue difícil adecuarse.

Contrario a lo que habría podido imaginar, Candy se enfrascó en una conversación amena y bastante interesante con Archie, quien a la pasada, le platicó como la medicina había sido su segunda opción para estudiar, pero que las finanzas definitivamente eran su pasión. Después de lo que a ella le pareció un momento se dirigieron donde Dan y los otros chicos conversaban, encontrando a Elisa entre ellos.

¡Vaya, vaya primito!, no te conocía ese encanto al bailar - soltó socarrona Elisa mientras le guiñaba coquetamente.

Tan dulce como siempre Elisa - contestó en el mismo tono.

Hola Lic. Cornwell, un gusto saludarlo, permítame presentarle a Robert O'Connell - intervino Dan mientras miraba con burla como Candy se ponía roja de repente - un gran amigo nuestro y bueno, a Neal ya le conoce.

Un gusto, si me disculpan, debo despedirme de mis tíos - respondió Archie con un asentimiento de cabeza - gracias por el baile Candy, hasta mañana, seré puntual - le indicó a la rubia mientras tomaba su mano depositando un beso en su dorso en señal de despedida.

Cuando el chico se alejó del grupo de amigos empezaron a incordiar a la rubia.

¿Y bien?, ¿a que se refirió exactamente ese hasta mañana? - preguntó Neal poniéndose serio mientras miraba fijamente a la rubia.

Te pensaba más inteligente Neal - respondió Candy con sorna mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro - ¿Tú qué crees que puede significar? - le aguijoneó mientras elevaba una ceja de forma altiva.

No lo sé, puede ser una invitación a desayunar, a comer a cenar o a… - se interrumpiò el moreno mientras levantaba las cejas de forma insinuante.

¡Que burdo sonaste! - soltó Candy mientras las risas se disparaban en el grupo.

Bien, siendo así y no habiendo más nada que agregar, hay que retirarnos a descansar - tercio Dan mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de Neal.

Se despidieron de todos mientras Neal solicitaba el auto para llevarlas de regreso a su hotel. Al llegar se despidieron del moreno e ingresaron al hotel, mientras iban en el elevador Dan no pudo resistirse y comenzó a cuestionar a la rubia.

Así que tienes una cita, con el Sr. Cornwell.

Tenemos, mi pequeña saltamontes, no creerás que iré por mi cuenta a casa de Sara sin ti

¡Oh vaya!, creí que era más bien en plan romántico - dijo risueña la morena.

Que ocurrencias las tuyas, mantuvimos una conversación interesante, es una pieza importante en el proyecto y hay que estrechar la comunicación - dijo Candy sin dobles fondos en sus palabras.

Bueno, en vista de que no hay nada más que me quieras contar me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana.

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto para el gusto de la rubia, había dormido profundamente y lo seguiría haciendo de no ser por el incesante sonido de su celular.

¡Es en serio Dan! - exclamó antes de responder - dime que se incendia el hotel y por eso llamas desesperadamente.

Buenos días a ti también, no, no se quema, pero faltan apenas 40 minutos para que el Lic. Cornwell pase por nosotras y no deseo que vayas hecha una leona con eso que llamas cabello.

Te siento muy contenta Dan, ¿hay algo que quieras compartir? - preguntó mientras se incorporaba.

No lo sé, tal vez, pero te quedarás con la duda sino te apuras - sin darle tiempo a la rubia de decir algo más, cortó la comunicación.

Parecía que Chicago definitivamente no la dejaba irse, sonrió y se dispuso a iniciar el fin de semana que se le antojaba más largo de lo previsto inicialmente…

á…

Si has llegado hasta aquí, te agradezco la paciencia y tu tiempo, se que el desarrollo está siendo lento, pero así lo tengo previsto, pausado, nada arrebatado, hay mucho por saber y mucho más por encontrarnos…

Gracias a las lindas personas que me han escrito un review, contestaré personalmente cada uno, me encanta que compartan su sentir, la línea del fic está definida y de antemano lamento si en el camino les decepciona la trama…

Saluditos y nos leemos en el próximo...


	5. 5 - Sanando

Capítulo 5

Sanando

La ciudad de Los Ángeles les dio la bienvenida aquella noche de domingo, después de un muy largo fin de semana con la familia Leagan. Se sentían exhaustas pero contentas, arribaron a su departamento y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, ninguna tenía fuerzas para hacer comentarios respecto a su primera estadía en Chicago.

Candy se colocó su camisón de dormir y se sumergió pronto en un sopor agradable, en realidad, hacía tiempo que no conseguía dormir de inmediato. La mañana la sorprendió demasiado rápido para su gusto, se bañó y se alistó rápidamente, tenía varias reuniones para el día y lo mejor sería salir de inmediato.

Buenos días ricitos de oro, pensé que tendría que entrar a despertarte - saludo burlona Dan desde el desayunador. Muy graciosa, a ti en cambio te pondré una estrellita por haberte levantado a tiempo – respondió con gracia mientras tomaba un poco de leche y sus hot cakes – ¡Delicioso!, como siempre, gracias nana – le grito a la mujer que les sonreía desde la cocina. Por cierto, creo que tendremos que empezar a planear nuestras actividades con mucho más premura y precisión que antes, este proyecto en verdad va a requerir de mucho esfuerzo y tiempo, estuve pensando que quizá deba llamar a Jenny, ella podría ser mi apoyo aquí durante el tiempo en el que definimos si trasladamos el corporativo a Chicago, ya que no considero saludable estar dando viajes a diestra y siniestra. Creo que es una buena idea, espero que no esté muy liada con su agenda, esa mujer no para nunca, me indicas si está disponible, yo por el momento debo irme, cité muy temprano a jurídico para ver la renovación de varias pólizas, creo que tu adorado Matt está pidiendo modificar algunas cláusulas, actores, se sienten la última bebida en el desierto – resopló con molestia Candy. ¡Hey!, ¡Detente ahí!, no puedes quejarte de ese bombón, además esa cuenta me costó mucho, yo puedo hablar directamente con Matt Damon, sin necesidad de involucrar a su representante – señalando con su tenedor como un caballero medieval se apasionaba Dan en su defensa. Ja ja ja, que miedo me das, pero no hay necesidad de llegar a eso, mejor confiesa, di que te mueres por ver a uno de tus "tantos" favoritos, en serio, no sé cómo puedes saberte casi la biografía completa de todos esos niños bonitos, la mayoría ni siquiera tienen galanura fuera del set de filmación. ¡Blasfema! – Dan abrió tanto los ojos y se incorporó indignada para depositar sus trastes en el fregadero mientras abrazaba a su nana con un puchero – La vez nana, es una loca, como puede decir eso de mis hermosos ejemplares, si bien que recibía los halagos de uno que otro, ah y ni se diga de Chris Evans, si hasta la baba se te cayó.

La nana soltó una risa al ver como Candy se levantaba y trataba de despeinar a Dan, quien se escondía detrás de ella. Después de un rato de estarse embromando, ambas chicas se dispusieron a cubrir sus respectivas agendas.

Al llegar a su oficina, la rubia se sorprendió al encontrar un par de arreglos en su escritorio. Se acercó al primero, el cual tenía unos bellos narcisos, debía imaginarlo, eran de parte de Neal, sonrió con cariño mientras guardaba la tarjeta en su cajón, después tomó la tarjeta del otro arreglo, el cual tenía unos lindos tulipanes, sin sorprenderse vio que eran de parte de Robert, vaya, sólo había bastado un fin de semana para que su grupo de amigos volvieran a entrar en contacto, sonrió con algo de melancolía y se dispuso a iniciar su largo día.

Dan arribó con seguridad a aquellas oficinas de la Unicef, tenía una peculiar entrevista con uno de los tantos famosos del mundo del cine que colaboraban con la organización, a la cual ella le brindaba mucho de su tiempo y debía de aceptar, de su cariño, habían sido su fuerza en tiempos difíciles y ahora que sentía que iba dejando atrás su dolor, quería tomar con más énfasis esos proyectos en los cuales su madre la hubiese sumergido desde su tierna edad.

Dan cariño, un gusto que nos acompañes, tenemos un par de propuestas para los fondos que se recabarán para las comunidades de Argelia y La India. Eso es fabuloso, espero que nuestro colaborador no demore, en verdad debo definir hoy en cual participaré.

La mañana transcurrió planeando y poniéndose de acuerdo con aquel que con entusiasmo aceptaba todas las condiciones de aquella propuesta, mientras veía con simpatía a aquella joven que le coqueteaba sin reparo, alrededor del medio día se despidieron, prometiendo mantenerse en contacto por teléfono.

Las semanas transcurrían de forma demasiado rápida, entre sus visitas a Chicago y su trabajo en Los Ángeles apenas si habían podido convivir una tarde completa, se habían sumergido de lleno en el proyecto, los avances para mudar gran parte de sus responsabilidades a Chicago se habían demorado por un tiempo debido al contrato que había conseguido Dan con Paramount, Neal les realizaba visitas para compartir con ellas un poco de tiempo los fines de semana, durante los cuales inevitablemente continuaban trabajando, el ritmo era pesado y empezaba a mermar las energías.

Ese sábado iban a partir a Chicago para permanecer allá un par de semanas, sin embargo.

\- Candy, me es imposible acompañarte, debo revisar un par de cosas y aunque no demoraré más de un día, no creo tener muchas fuerzas, sino hay problema te alcanzaré el miércoles.

\- Dan, pero quedamos en ir a ver el departamento mañana para poder instalarnos…

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero de verdad, es importante lo que debo hacer.

\- Bien, tendré que dar el visto bueno sola, espero que de verdad no haya nada que demore más tu llegada.

\- Te contaré cuando nos veamos, estaré en casa el fin de semana y el lunes atenderé los pendientes que tengo.

Candy por un momento no supo que decir al escuchar esa declaración, su rostro reflejo sorpresa y su mente viajó al pasado, a aquellos días en los que sus sueños iban de la mano de un guapo castaño de ojos intensamente azules y sonrisa cautivadora, sin advertirlo siquiera las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas, Dan esperaba paciente del otro lado de la línea, aguardó un tiempo prudencial antes de volver a la rubia al presente.

\- Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, no sabía que reacción ibas a tener y creo que es momento de dejar ir todo el dolor, no te preocupes por mí, nana Pony me acompaña, yo debo retomar las riendas de mi vida y debo empezar en algún lado, no estoy lista para permanecer de forma permanente, pero debo iniciar a estar cerca de lo que me legaron mis padres y de mis memorias.

\- Sí, creo que comprendo tu sentir, espero no dejar pasar mucho tiempo para que yo haga lo mismo.

\- Debemos dejar de huir y enfrentarnos al dolor Candy, hemos dejado que nos consuma y vivimos en una falsa y aparente alegría que duele, sabes, duele no poder sonreír de verdad, sólo para que los demás no vean lo que guardo tan dentro, ya no quiero, necesito recordar sin sentir que me ahogo de tristeza.

\- Yo, te entiendo, de verdad lo hago, pero no estoy lista, yo aún no puedo volver a ese lugar tan lleno de recuerdos, cuídate y si necesitas algo, ahí estaré, lo sabes.

\- No te preocupes, estaré bien, sólo serán unos días, por cierto, Jenny llegará a Chicago el lunes, me pasas el dato del apartamento, se quedará con nosotras en lo que encuentra un espacio para ella, la necesito de forma permanente en Chicago porque creo que empieza a ganarme el tiempo y no quiero que nada detenga los avances.

\- Si, de acuerdo, les enviaré la información a ambas, sabes que te quiero revoltosa.

\- Yo también Candy, yo también.

La comunicación se cortó y la rubia se dejó caer en el sofá mientras las lágrimas le nublaron la vista y ella no hizo ningún esfuerzo en contenerlas, lloró hasta que sintió que era el momento de dejar de hacerlo, se levantó y se dirigió a su recamará, tomó la foto de quien fuera su prometido en vida.

\- Terry, te he extrañado tanto, he sido egoísta, porque no sólo eras mi todo, sino el de tu hermana también, creí que mi deber era cuidarla en tu ausencia, sin embargo, ha crecido y madurado más de lo que esperábamos, dejo de ser aquella niña a la que todos nos preocupábamos por mantener en una caja de cristal, si pudieras verla.

Dejo la foto en su lugar mientras tomaba la que estaba a un lado, en ella se observaba a su hermano, sonriendo mientras ella misma le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla después de haber pasado un agradable día de campo, esa fue la última fotografía que su padre les tomara antes de dejarlos también.

\- Tom, prometiste quedarte siempre a mi lado, no me ibas a abandonar, tú no te irías como ma' o pa', eras el árbol en el cual encontraba refugio y consuelo en mis días grises y desolados, eras más que un hermano, fuiste mi amigo, mi confidente y en muchas ocasiones actuaste como un padre, no sabes cómo duele tu ausencia, no sabes cómo aún sangran las heridas de tu partida, ayúdame desde donde estás, ayúdame a continuar y dejar de llenar mis días con trabajo, quiero vivir, por ti, por Terry pero sobre todo, por mí, si hay algún plan para mí en esta vida, enséñame el camino, marca el sendero que debo seguir, porque yo, no lo encuentro, de verdad que no lo encuentro…

La tristeza la embargó sin poderlo evitar, abrazada de la foto de su hermano se acurrucó en su cama y se dejó llevar por el cansancio, tratando de encontrar en ese sueño algo que le indicara hacia donde debía dirigirse.

El amanecer sorprendió a Candy en la ventana, luego de dormir unas cuantas horas se levantó y decidió esperar el amanecer, tenía que partir al aeropuerto temprano y dejar instrucciones para el cuidado del apartamento a Luisa, quien fuera la mano derecha de su padre en el cuidado del rancho y de sus hijos, a sus casi 60 años pareciera que la vida no le pasaba factura, sino fuera por las hermosas hebras plateadas que adornaba su cabello podría pasar por alguien de menos edad.

\- Vamos Candy, no necesito tantas indicaciones no es la primera vez que me hago cargo de tus cosas, además esto es nada en comparación del rancho.

\- Créeme que lo sé, es la costumbre supongo, llevar las riendas de la empresa me lleva en ocasiones a olvidarme de ciertas cosas.

\- Porque no aprovechas que pasarás más tiempo en Chicago y te despejas, tanto trabajo no es bueno, tu padre a pesar de todo lo comprendía y por eso los fines de semana lo dedicaba a ustedes.

\- Tienes razón quizá deba empezar a socializar un poco.

\- ¿Un poco?, muchacha, no eres una quinceañera, a tus 27 años yo ya era madre de 3 niños, al paso que vas no me dejarás consentir a tu primogénito.

\- Qué cosas dices Luisa, pero no te preocupes, quizá en dos o tres años te lo conceda.

\- Si tu lo dices, anda, vete ya, que por muy dueña de avión que seas no es bueno hacer esperar al piloto.

\- De acuerdo, nos vemos en un par de semanas.

Con el firme propósito de empezar a hacer cambios con su vida, Candy se alejó de su edificio para partir a la ciudad de los vientos.

En una residencia a las afueras de Los Ángeles una castaña se levantaba apenas luego de haber pasado la noche viendo videos de su infancia, llorando por los bellos momentos vividos con su familia y lamentando la ausencia de todos y cada uno de ellos. Su nana entró con una bandeja donde llevaba un poco de fruta, jugo recién hecho y unos huevos con tocino como le gustaban a su niña.

\- Levántate floja, hace un día maravilloso, si te apuras podrás salir a cabalgar y llegar a los linderos de la propiedad y regresar para el almuerzo.

\- Ay nana, hace un tiempo que no lo hago y no creo poder el día de hoy.

\- Claro que puedes, anda, no me pongas pretextos y ejercita ese cuerpo, que tanto trabajar no ayuda, tendrás una figura de infarto pero si no haces ejercicio te podrás vieja antes de tiempo.

\- Oye, soy muy joven todavía, a mis 24 años no puedes decirme esas cosas, además, te consta que hago bicicleta y ocupo la caminadora religiosamente todos los días al menos por media hora.

\- Si, si, si, lo que tu digas, pero no es lo mismo que respirar el aire mientras el sol te baña, mírate, te hace falta un poco de color, así no conseguirás novio en Chicago.

\- Nana, ya te dije que eso no está en mis prioridades ahora mismo, debo conocer chicos, eso sí, es definitivo, pero no, no he encontrado al indicado.

\- Es que pides mucho cariño, tú crees que puedes conseguir a uno que se parezca a todos esos actores por los que babeas desde los 13 años.

\- La muñeca lo vale, ¿o no? – cuestionó risueña mientras terminaba de desayunar.

Se levanto y tras una rápida ducha se vistió con su traje de amazona, sus botas y una texana negra que le regalara su hermano al cumplir sus 20 años. Descendió las escaleras y se detuvo en la sala para contemplar la hermosa foto familiar que se encontraba encima de la chimenea, sus padres no querían hacer algo como aquello, decían que el hecho de descender de la realeza británica no los obligaba a tener ese tipo de cuadros en la casa, pero ella no lo pensó así y termino convenciendo a todos para que vestidos a la usanza de principios del siglo XX posaran para aquel hermoso cuadro, donde las damas sentadas al centro, mientras los caballeros estaban a los lados, en pose por demás protectora.

Sonrió con nostalgia y limpió un par de lágrimas, ya no quería llorar, ya no lo iba a hacer, había decidido que a pesar de todo lo que le dolía la ausencia de su familia, tenía que continuar, haría todo para que su apellido siguiera estando presente en los más altos niveles con su esfuerzo y su trabajo. Se dirigió a las caballerizas donde ya le tenían listo a Black King, su caballo, con agilidad y gracia lo montó, afianzando las cuerdas lo azuzó para iniciar su recorrido.

Mientras avanzaba, no pudo evitar llorar al recordar todo lo vivido en aquellos campos que ahora cruzaba, no bajó la velocidad en ningún momento, los hombres que cuidaban los alrededores sonrieron al verla de aquella forma, hacía más de un año que su pequeña ama no paseaba por allá y eso les dio esperanza de que volverían a verla más a menudo por ahí.

A lo lejos logró distinguir el riachuelo que dividía su propiedad de los vecinos, no era profundo y nunca tuvieron necesidad de alzar cercas o vallas que impidieran el paso de una a otra, eran amigos cercanos y ella casi siempre llegaba hasta la otra propiedad para pasar ratos agradables con sus moradores, sin embargo, no estaba segura de que los cuidadores le conocieran, por lo que empezó a disminuir el galope. Llegó al trote a la orilla del río, descendió y amarro a su caballo a un árbol, se acerco al río y se refresco el rostro.

\- No creí encontrarte por aquí precisamente hoy.

\- Eli, me has asustado, no hagas eso – respondía Dan mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

\- Lo siento, no era mi intención, pero hace tanto que no venía que decidí salir a dar un paseo.

\- ¿Estás tú sola?

\- No, en realidad mis padres insistieron en que debía acompañarles, pero no es fácil, sabes. Ellos no saben lo que todo me afecta aún, he tenido tantos "novios" según ellos, que creyeron que ya no lo recuerdo.

Las lágrimas afloraron sin control por sus ojos, Dan se acercó a ella y la abrazó, cuan frágil y rota estaba aún su pelirroja amiga, permanecieron así un buen rato, cuando Eliza comenzó a tranquilizarse, Dan aflojó el abrazo y la guió a la sombra de un árbol.

Estuvieron en silencio un rato más, hasta que la pelirroja soltó un fuerte suspiro y volteó a ver a la castaña.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?, es decir, hace tiempo que no vienes, te has volcado en trabajar tanto que yo pensé que estarías rumbo a Chicago, Neal me dijo que tenían un par de compromisos a inicio de semana.

\- Sí, los hay, pero por eso mismo decidí que tengo que hacer algunos cambios, necesito enfrentar mi dolor, vivir con él, evitar que me lastime y me consuma más, ya no quiero seguir así, en otras palabras, me canse de auto-compadecerme, ¿y tú?

\- Huyendo, como siempre – la pelirroja se encogió de hombros y fijó su vista en el río.

\- ¿Quieres pasar la tarde conmigo?, tengo pensado atascarme de helado y ver películas cursis que me permitan derramar tantas lágrimas hasta que ya no quede una sola más por derramar – le sonrió con tristeza Dan a la pelirroja.

\- Sólo si me acompañas a almorzar y me libras de asistir con mis padres a su aburrida reunión, insisten en encontrarme un marido – río sin ánimo.

\- De acuerdo pelirroja, ¿tu caballo?

Eliza silbo y al momento un hermoso corcel blanco llegó a ella, luego de darle un par de caricias lo monto y con un movimiento de cabeza instó a su amiga a que la siguiera. Dan hizo lo mismo y azuzando de más a su caballo empezó una carrera en la cual ella llevaba ventaja. Llegaron a las caballerizas de los Leagan y luego de entregar los caballos al capataz ingresaron a la casa.

\- Mamá, a quien crees que he traído a almorzar, papá, ¿Dónde están?

\- Eliza, que modos de gritar, ¡Oh Dan!, ¡Qué alegría tenerte aquí! – Neal llegó hasta ella y elevándola del piso le dio vueltas haciendo reír a la morena.

\- Neal que modales son esos, hola hermosa, que gusto tenerte por aquí, nos acompañas a almorzar, ¿verdad? – le sonrió con cariño Sarah luego de soltarla de su abrazo.

\- Si por supuesto, espero que hayas hecho esa deliciosa tarta de queso con fresa que tanto me gusta.

\- ¡Vaya, pensé que la glotona era Candy! – rió con ganas el Sr. Leagan sumándose a la familia.

\- Es una mala influencia en mi vida – dijo con dramatismo Dan llevándose una mano a la frente.

La charla inició mientras se dirigían al comedor para almorzar, Dan rió con ganas mientras Neal contaba una de sus tantas anécdotas en su travesía por Europa, incluyendo una donde creyéndolo homosexual lo habían dejado entrar a los camerinos de las modelos en un desfile de Coco Chanel en París.

Cerca del atardecer, Dan y Elisa decidieron irse, los Leagan no objetaron nada, adoraban a la pequeña enana, como todos le decían, al ser la menor de ese grupo de chicos que antaño ponían de cabeza sus vidas con tantas ocurrencias.

Esa tarde prometía ser solo de chicas, por lo que al arribar se dirigieron a darse un baño para disfrutar de horas interminables de charla y películas.

Candy arribo a Chicago a las 12 del día, descendió del jet y se sintió sola, Dan no la acompañaba y eso le golpeo con fuerza, la morena tenía razón, eran jóvenes e independientes, tendía que empezar a tomar en serio su vida, no podía estarse lamentando todo el tiempo, nada de lo que hicieran podría regresarles la vida de antes, a sus seres amados, abrió su bolso y les sonrió a sus padres y hermano, se acomodó los lentes de sol y abordó el auto que la llevaría a la que sería su morada transitoria en aquella ciudad.

Mientras el auto recorría la distancia, ella se dejó llevar por los recuerdos…

 _Un lindo día como aquel, había salido a divertirse con sus amigas, terminaban la preparatoria cuando lo vio descender de su preciosa Harley Davison, enfundando en jeans y una hermosa chaqueta de cuero, se veía rudo y sexy, no lo pensó, se dirigió a sus brazos los cuales la recibieron y la alzaron hasta que un suave beso los hizo regresar a la tierra._

\- _¿A dónde vas? – cuestionó el castaño mientras acariciaba los rubios risos de su novia._

\- _Con las chicas a celebrar el fin de curso, iremos a comer pasta y luego a patinar un rato – respondió risueña mientras el besaba sus mejillas._

\- _Tendrás que cancelarlo, he venido por ti y no pienso dejarte ir – dijo sereno mientras la observaba a los ojos._

\- _Pero Terry, muchas salen de viaje y quizá no las vuelva a ver, no me hagas esto, además, no sabía que vendrías por mí – dijo con un puchero la rubia._

\- _Estoy bromeando, sólo quise confirmar que estabas bien – le dijo con ternura mientras le acariciaba las manos con su pulgar._

\- _Tranquilo, no debes preocuparte, además, no haré nada peligroso, un par de cervezas, un poco de pasta y nos vamos a la pista, ¿pasas por mí?_

\- _A las 7 en punto, pecosa._

 _La chica asintió y se despidió de su novio con un profundo suspiro luego de besarlo con entusiasmo, aquel había sido un día perfecto, lleno de alegrías y cerrando con broche de oro la cena familiar donde los Granchester, Stevenson y Leagan celebraban la graduación de la joven._

Cuando el auto se detuvo ella volvió de sus memorias y observó el edificio el cual sería su hogar temporal en esa ciudad, sonrió con melancolía y se dirigió al mostrador, en donde le entregaron la llave para utilizar el elevador, ingresó y pulsó el botón de penthouse. Al abrirse las puertas y adentrarse en el pasillo observó 3 puertas, verificando los números se dirigió a la que estaba al centro, estaba por tocar la puerta cuando esta fue abierta.

\- Señorita Stevenson, un placer recibirla, espero que le agrade el lugar, recibí instrucciones precisas de habilitar dos habitaciones principales y una más para los huéspedes.

\- Señora James, le agradezco, espero no haberla complicado mucho, en verdad no tenemos mucho tiempo para realizar visitas para supervisar el amueblado, espero que todo esté en orden para ser habitado.

\- Todo en su lugar, pusieron a funcionar todos los electrodomésticos ayer y prácticamente sólo necesita ocuparlos.

Candy se desplazo por todo el departamento, la vista la maravillo, era muy elegante y moderno, los muebles le parecieron un tanto fríos pero ya se encargarían de darle algo de calor a aquel sitio, llegó a la cocina y se sorprendió gratamente al ver un enorme ramo de tulipanes, tomó la tarjeta y sonrió.

 _"Bienvenida a tu morada, llámame en cuanto puedas"_

 _Robert_

La rubia sonrió y sin dudar marco al número de su amigo, no obtuvo respuesta y decidió que lo haría más tarde, estaba por revisar las habitaciones cuando la puerta del apartamento sonó, volteó a ver a la señora que a partir de ese día estaría a su servicio, la cual negó indicándole que no sabía nada.

Sin dudar se dirigió a abrir y tardo más en hacer eso que en sentir que era levantada del piso y daban vueltas con ella.

\- Robert, por Dios, bájame, aun no almuerzo

\- Hola hermosa, es un placer tenerte ya de vecina, ¿Qué te parece?, es lindo, ¿no?

\- Apenas llegué, gracias por las flores, ni siquiera he visto las habitaciones.

\- Espero que no te moleste, pero compartiremos los servicios de la Sra. James, no tenemos 5 años, por lo que considero que puede venir unos días con ustedes y otro día con nosotros.

\- ¿Vives con alguien?

\- En realidad, comparto con Neal, es que luego de ver el apartamento decidí que es demasiado para un soltero, además, a ese cabrón lo que le sobran son las chicas, no creo que tenga tiempo para todas.

\- ¡Qué lenguaje Rob!, deberé llamar a tu madre y contarle como te comportas.

\- Si la encuentras me la saludas – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Lo siento, no creí que siguieras en las mismas, ven, enséñame el lugar.

\- Sra. James, ¿podría pedir una pizza a los cuatro quesos y algo de pasta para comer por favor?

\- ¿Desea que les prepare algo de comer mejor?

\- No, sólo pida eso y vaya a descansar, gracias por recibir a mi amiga, la vemos el lunes, sólo indíquele a Alan que suba las maletas de la señorita.

La dama se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza, realizó el pedido y descendió por el elevador, no olvidando el encargo de uno de sus empleadores. La rubia detalló cada habitación y decidió quedarse con la que tenía la vista hacía el parque, sonrió al saber el berrinche que haría Dan por ganarle la habitación, aunque desde cualquiera se tenía una maravillosa vista.

Los chicos recibieron su pedido una hora más tarde y mientras comían recordaban sus andanzas y vivencias, riendo la mayor parte del tiempo, luego de ayudarle con el equipaje a Candy de la sala a la que sería su habitación se dispusieron a ver una película.

\- Oye Rob, en realidad quisiera hacer algo divertido hoy, ¿conoces algún lugar? – cuestionó la rubia.

\- Sí, recién fuimos a uno donde hay música en vivo y tienen buena comida.

\- Suficiente para mí, ¿vamos?

\- Claro, nos vemos en unos 40 minutos, vengo por ti.

Cerca de las 9 arribaron a un canta bar que se veía muy exclusivo, la fila para entrar era inmensa y parecía que sin reservación no podían ingresar, sin embargo, Rob la condujo de la cintura y llegaron a la entrada, luego de intercambiar un par de palabras con el hombretón de seguridad les dieron acceso, dirigiéndolos a una zona exclusiva.

La rubia sonrió complacida mientras observaba todo a su alrededor, se encontraban en la planta alta del sitio, enseguida fueron atendidos y en lo que les llevaban sus bebidas comenzaron a charlar, estaban muy concentrados en la plática, sin embargo, la rubia comenzó a sentirse inquieta, para descartar cualquier cosa tomó su celular y le marcó a Dan.

\- Hola revoltosa, ¿Qué tal tu día?

\- ¡Hola Candy! Todo bien por aquí, estamos divirtiéndonos muchos, bebiendo como desesperadas y comiendo toda la chatarra del mundo – respondió demasiado efusiva la morena.

\- ¿Con quién estás?, ¿en dónde estás? – preguntó desconfiada la rubia mientras Rob la observaba con una ceja alzada.

\- Pues en casa, hip, donde más, hip, viendo el Diario de Bridget Jones con mi amiga, hip, pelirrojaaaaaaaaaaa, ven, saluda a ricitos de oro – la morena soltó una carcajada mientras le pasaba el teléfono a su acompañante.

\- Hola ricitos, hip, aquí todo bien, hip, ya deja de trabajar, hip, diviértete como nosotras, hip – la chica comenzó a reír mientras le colgaba a la rubia.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – indagó Rob mientras veía como la chica movía la cabeza para luego sonreír.

\- Todo en orden, parece que Elisa y Dan decidieron acabar con la cava de los Granchester.

El joven alzó las cejas incrédulo para luego comenzar a reír al lado de la rubia, volviendo su atención al lugar, de un momento a otro las luces bajaron de intensidad al tiempo que se iluminaba el escenario, donde se empezaron a escuchar los acordes de una guitarra, en cuanto comenzó la música la chica se dejó envolver por la voz del vocalista de Imagine Dragons, de pronto, el sonido del celular la hizo desviar la vista a él y sin poderlo evitar soltó una carcajada al observar la imagen, unas muy ebrias chicas, envueltas en pijama y bufandas de plumas se tomaron lo que para ellas debió ser una pose sexy, pero para quien veía la foto, era claro que ahí seguían un par de chicas queriendo resurgir de las cenizas, tal como ella debía comenzar a hacerlo…

La velada terminó y se dirigieron a su edificio, se había divertido bastante en compañía de su amigo, el cual la llevaba del brazo mientras ella descansaba la cabeza en su hombro, las puertas del ascensor estaban por cerrarse cuando unas manos lo evitaron, un suave aroma a maderas con almizcle y bosque mezclado invadieron los sentidos de la rubia, mientras un joven ingresaba a la par de ellos.

\- Perdón, pero no deseo esperar mucho – se disculpaba al tiempo que dirigía su vista a la pareja, sus ojos entonces se posaron en la chica quien lo veía y le dirigía una cálida sonrisa – Candy, que gusto verte.

\- Hola Archie, ¿vives en el edificio?

\- Eh, sí, sí, en el penthouse, ¿y tú?, perdón, buenas noches Sr. O'Connell – se dirigió al joven al percatarse de su descortesía, el joven le devolvió el saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza

\- ¡Vaya, somos vecinos entonces!

\- Eso es excelente, espero que te agrade el lugar, es bastante funcional.

Llegaron a su destino, mientras Candy y Rob se dirigían a la puerta de la rubia, el castaño no despegó la vista de la joven hasta que la vio desaparecer detrás de la puerta, entonces, fue consciente de la mirada que Rob le dirigía, despidiéndose con un asentimiento de cabeza se giró e ingreso a su departamento.

Sí, definitivamente ese había sido un gran día para todos, al menos, para aquellos que empezaban a cerrar episodios, con la esperanza de tener un mejor panorama, como para aquél que empezaba a fantasear con una rubia de suave mirada y hermosos ojos verdes.

…

Lo sé, lo sé, he dejado mucho tiempo sin actualizar, pero como muchas, tengo una familia y un empleo que atender, gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes lindas chicas que siguen la historia, poco a poco vamos develando las relaciones, la que no es ninguna sorpresa, pero aun falta para saber porque nuestras amigas están sumidas en la tristeza.

Gracias por seguir ahí, con cariño para cada una de las niñas que me han dejado un review.

Las leo en el próximo. Saludos!


	6. 6 - Oportunidades

Capítulo 6

Oportunidades…

Era muy temprano para iniciar labores, sin embargo, la rubia estaba ansiosa por iniciar el día, después de su rutina de ejercicios y una buena ducha se puso a revisar unos correos antes de partir a las oficinas Andrew, se preparó un café y abrió la laptop para empezar, no había vuelto a saber de Dan, esperaba que no se hubiera bebido toda la reserva Granchester, sonrió y se concentró en lo que le faltaba, a las 6:30 se dirigió a su habitación para concluir con su arreglo, eligió un vestido de corte recto beige, con tirante grueso y un saco café a juego con sus zapatillas, aretes y gargantilla discretos, arregló su cabello en una coleta alta, se colocó su perfume, concluyó el maquillaje y tomó sus cosas, tendría que pasar a desayunar algo ligero si quería aguantar la jornada del día.

Se encaminó a la puerta del apartamento una vez que agarró su bolso, apenas había dado dos pasos al elevador cuando una voz la detuvo.

\- Candy buen día, ¿tan temprano a la oficina?

\- Hola Archie, sí, bueno no voy todavía para allá…

\- Entonces puedes acompañarme a desayunar, ¿qué te parece?, luego podremos irnos a las oficinas, se de un lugar que te va a encantar - ofreció sonriente mientras el elevador descendía.

\- Si por supuesto - la joven no se dio cuenta del suave rubor que tiñó sus mejillas, pero su acompañante sí.

\- ¿Y la Ing. Granchester no viene?

\- No, ella tiene algunos pendientes que resolver todavía, probablemente llegue el viernes o jueves, dependiendo de cuánto avance, sino, puede que la veamos hasta el fin de semana.

Archie la guió a su automóvil, un hermoso BMW negro del año, condujo por las avenidas y se detuvo en un lugar que nada tenía que ver con el atuendo de los jóvenes, una modesta cafetería los recibió con el aroma de hot cakes recién hechos, la joven sonreía mientras el joven la conducía a una mesa, ella observó el lugar y realmente estaba fascinada, no creyó que el elegante chico que la acompañaba frecuentara un lugar tan sencillo y acogedor, no, definitivamente tenía que volver a confiar en las personas y dejar que la sorprendieran.

\- Te van a encantar los hot cakes de aquí, si deseas algo más ligero, te sugiero las ensaladas con fruta, pero yo, definitivamente no podría con algo así.

\- Bien, pidamos la sugerencia de la casa.

Al poco tiempo les sirvieron un vaso de jugo y un poco de fruta en lo que les tomaban la orden, Candy se sorprendió con el pedido del joven, él volteó y le guiñó un ojo con coquetería, la chica que les atendía sonrió y se despidió para preparar con rapidez lo solicitado. Empezaron a degustar el jugo cuando de pronto se les unieron dos chicos más.

\- Albert buen día, hola Stear - saludó la rubia.

\- Perdonen la tardanza, no sabía que tendríamos tan grata compañía - saludo jovial Stear.

\- Espero que ya hayas ordenado Archie, con lo que nos costó llegar - cuestiono el rubio a su sobrino.

\- Sí tío, ya pedí para todos.

\- ¿Y Dan? - preguntó Albert mientras observaba alrededor.

\- ¡Oh no!, ella no nos acompaña, no ha llegado a Chicago aún - respondió Candy mientras continuaba con su fruta, sin notar cómo la mirada del rubio se turbaba, para recomponerse en segundos.

\- De seguro su novio no se quiere separar de ella, es lógico, yo no la dejaría ir tanto tiempo - completó Stear mirando burlonamente a su tío quien fingió no darse por enterado.

\- ¡Ojala fuera por eso! - soltó la rubia sin importancia - se involucra en tantas cosas que créeme que un novio no la detendría - su comentario no alivió mucho el semblante de Albert, quien se quedara callado mientras empezaba a tomar el jugo y la fruta que les habían acercado.

\- Sí, la verdad no sé cómo logra compaginar tantas actividades, es increíble verla revisando todo sobre los equipos mientras atiende llamadas sobre otro tema, de verdad, las mujeres son admirables - expresó Stear sincero, lanzando miradas divertidas a su tío quien seguía fingiendo indiferencia.

En cuanto empezaron a llegar los platos todos se concentraron en el desayuno, terminando justo para irse a la oficina. Stear terminó acompañando a su hermano y a la rubia, ya que Albert tenía otros asuntos que atender. Descendieron en la puerta del edificio, Archie se adelantó para ayudar a la rubia mientras entregaba las llaves al encargado del estacionamiento. Fue imposible no posar sus ojos en el trío que ingresaba, si bien estaban acostumbrados a ver a los jóvenes ingresar, la imagen de la rubia escoltada por ambos chicos fue tema durante la mañana.

La rubia descendió en el piso que le correspondía, saludando a todos en su camino a la oficina, dejó la bolsa y el saco en el perchero, su vista se detuvo en el escritorio, donde encontró una hermosa orquídea blanca, descansando en una urna de cristal, sin poder contenerse la tomó y aspiró su suave fragancia, sonrió al ver que el detalle venía del joven Archibald. Colocándola a un lado del monitor se dispuso a iniciar sus labores.

La mañana pronto se convirtió en medio día y no fue sino hasta que un manotazo en su escritorio la hizo saltar que se dio cuenta.

\- ¡Serás bruto Neal!

\- Hola preciosa, pero estás tan metida que no escuchaste todos mis halagos desde hace más de 5 minutos, no soy muy paciente, lo sabes, así que deja eso y vayamos a almorzar.

\- ¡Oh es verdad, que tarde es!

\- Para eso me tienes princesa, para alimentarte debidamente y quizá, que me ayudes en un par de cosas.

\- ¿Qué estás tramando? - se le quedó viendo con una ceja alzada y cruzando los brazos sin dar un paso más.

\- Olvídalo, sabes que eso no te funciona conmigo, tendrás que comer primero para que te de información, vamos, muévete.

\- Ya se había tardado en aparecer mi celador, en serio Neal, creo que tendremos que asignarte un sueldo - comento la chica haciendo reír a su acompañante.

Los jóvenes se dirigieron al elevador y en un momento llegaron al estacionamiento, Neal la condujo a su auto y emprendió camino una vez que hubo abordado. La rubia reía alegremente con las historias del moreno, llegaron a un restaurante de comida china.

\- La verdad Neal, no se me antoja esta comida, preferiría algo más sustancioso, como una rica y deliciosa Carls Jr (*)

\- Lo suponía, si Dan se entera que te malcrío de esta forma usara mi cuerpo como saco de boxeo, pero como soy un excelente guardaespaldas y además medio brujo, voltea un poco a la derecha.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron sorprendidos, ahí a unos cuantos locales se encontraba el establecimiento, se estacionaron y de inmediato ingresaron al lugar, pidieron la especialidad de la casa, una hamburguesa de arrachera con guacamole, papas y jugo, mientras degustaban los alimentos, el moreno no dejaba de embromar a la rubia que pareciera que estaba comiendo un platillo excelso y delicioso, luego de unos minutos mientras consumían un helado como postre la rubia lo increpó.

\- Bien Neal, soy toda oídos, ¿cuánto me va a costar este pequeño lujo?

\- En serio, no puedes aceptar que quiera pasar un momento agradable contigo –respondió fingiendo decepción mientras llevaba una mano a la altura de su corazón.

\- No, no, no, entre gitanos no nos leemos las manos, que eso tan importante que necesitas.

\- Quiero que conozcas a una chica – respondió el joven con los ojos brillantes – se que en cuanto la veas la amarás, es inteligente, tierna, un poco agresiva a veces, bueno, sólo si la molesto un poco, pero es que es tan fácil sacarla de sus casillas, es adorable.

\- ¡OH!, ¡Estas enamorado! –los ojos de Candy brillaron con emoción - ¿Dónde la conociste?, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

\- ¿De verdad Candy?, ¿Cómo se supone que te diga algo si apenas y hemos podido conversar?, además…

\- No Neal, no debes preocuparte por Dan, ella ya es una adulta, sé que comprenderá que la vida sigue y que no podemos estacionarnos y ver como todo a nuestro alrededor sigue girando.

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, sabes lo que ha tenido que pasar, a eso súmale que la deje sola, me desaparecí por tanto tiempo, aun me lo reprocha, en cada abrazo siento que debo disculparme.

\- Es hora de enfrentar el pasado amigo mío, lo que tú y yo necesitamos es una buena velada con un par de botellas de vino, brindaremos porque tienes la oportunidad de continuar y por aquello que ya ha pasado.

\- Es una promesa ricitos...

Los días seguían pasando y mientras, Candy se involucraba al máximo en la selección de médicos, llevaban ya cinco meses y pronto tendrían que ir a supervisar la obra en sitio, ya estaban a viernes y con Dan sólo había tenido conferencias con respecto al trabajo, Jenny estaba terminando de adaptarse a Los Ángeles, le había costado mucho haber dejado su departamento en New York para aceptar la oferta de Dan y Candy, siempre había huido de la farándula, hija de un gran actor de Broadway, que ahora en su retiro se dedicaba a preparar a jóvenes talentos para impulsarlos en las tablas.

\- Bien Dan, creo que ya tengo todo para empezar a supervisar los contratos pendientes, te llamaré por cualquier duda.

\- En verdad, significa mucho para nosotras que hayas aceptado, no podemos cerrar las oficinas aquí todavía, debemos empezar a posicionarnos en Chicago y esta siempre será la oficina central, por eso necesitamos a alguien de toda nuestra confianza, pensamos en Jimmy, pero por el momento está en Francia, dudo mucho que se pueda desocupar en un par de años.

\- Él sigue con…

\- Sí, sí, bueno, entre otras cosas, pero no lo hemos abandonado, no puedo olvidar ese asunto.

\- Dan, yo creo que ya no deberías seguir lastimándote de esa forma, yo creo que…

\- En fin, no te preocupes por nada – interrumpió con una sonrisa y dando por cerrado el tema – puedes continuar en el departamento mientras encuentras lugar, sé que no es tu estilo pero nos dará más tranquilidad.

\- Si, sin problema, mi padre ha insistido en que utilice la casa de la familia, pero es demasiado grande y no quiero que me relacionen con mi padre, bastante tengo con no poder salir en New York, al menos así pasaré desapercibida y podré conducir sin que un reportero me cuestione por la "novia" en turno de mi hermano o por mi ex.

\- Si, te entiendo, bien, creo que ya tenemos todo listo, mañana saldré a Chicago por el mediodía.

\- Buen viaje, salúdame a Candy y Elisa.

Dan se dirigió a su casa, no había vuelto al departamento que compartía con la rubia, estaba re-encontrando el valor para hacer los cambios que la ayudaran a seguir y a concluir aquellos temas que la seguían molestando, pronto tendría que realizar un viaje que había estado posponiendo sin más razón que rebeldía, era su deber, lo sabía, pero eso la llevaría a tomar cargos que no le interesaban, pero era el honor de su familia, toda la semana había evitado hablar con la rubia más allá de las cosas del trabajo, aún no se sentía lista para compartir todo lo que estaba por cambiar, todo lo que ella quería realizar.

Sonrió mientras seguía realizando planes, tenía un gran reto por delante, pero estaba segura que eso sería nada, en comparación del beneficio que produciría su nuevo proyecto, ¡Dios!, en verdad estaba nerviosa, pero confiaba en que sería todo un éxito.

\- Elisa, espero que ya tengas todo listo, no pienso demorar un día más.

\- Hola, buenas noches para ti también – le respondió sarcástica la pelirroja desde el sofá mientras seguía atendiendo su laptop.

\- Son mis nervios, aún no puedo asimilar lo que harás, ¿te sientes bien?, ¿necesitas realizar algo más?

\- Tranquila mamá, no necesito nada, gracias por preguntar, me encuentro perfectamente bien, pero como me sigas molestando me enfadaré tanto contigo que no habrá postre de ese que tanto te gusta.

\- No por favor, ignórame, has de cuenta que no me has visto.

La castaña se levantó de inmediato, dejando a su amiga en la sala mientras corría a la cocina para adelantarse el postre, luego de realizar su travesura se dirigió a su habitación para terminar de arreglar su equipaje, mañana era un día muy importante para ambas chicas y esperaban que todo les saliera como lo habían planeado, había sido una semana demasiado movida y todo se definiría para una de ellas por el momento, la otra, tendría que esperar un tiempo para poder ver cumplido su sueño.

Al fin era viernes, que pesado había resultado ese día, de la nada se le había complicado el día, todo porque Dan aún no arribaba a Chicago y había sido imposible localizarla, la rubia empezaba a preocuparse en verdad, primero porque no se había sentido tan distante de su amiga en los últimos años, era como si estuviera poniendo una barrera entre ellas, sacudió la cabeza y se deshizo de esos pensamientos, seguramente todo se debía a los cambios que estaban pasando ambas, tomó su saco y su bolso y tras apagarla luz de la oficina se dirigió al elevador, aún no rentaba un auto por lo que le tocaría utilizar el servicio de taxi del edificio.

\- ¡Candy!, es muy tarde, que haces aún aquí – la increpó Albert quien sostuvo la puerta mientras ella ingresaba.

\- No me di cuenta de la hora, creo que me volveré un oso todo el fin de semana.

\- ¿Así de terrible estuvo la semana?

\- No te imaginas, estamos moviendo parte de las oficinas para acá, por lo que estamos resolviendo algunos asuntos.

\- ¿Necesitan ayuda? Sabes que pueden contar con nosotros en lo que necesiten.

\- Te lo agradezco Albert, pero debo revisar con Dan el estatus en que quedaron las negociaciones pendientes, por el momento estamos bien.

\- Vamos, te acerco a tu departamento.

\- No quisiera molestar.

\- Ninguna molestia, afortunadamente no tengo ningún compromiso.

\- En ese caso vamos, sólo si me aceptas una taza de café.

\- De acuerdo.

El par de rubios abordaron el auto de Albert y se dirigieron al edificio donde habitaba la rubia, comentaron algunos puntos que no habían logrado discutir con respecto al personal médico, ingresaron al estacionamiento y tomaron el ascensor que los llevaría al área de los pent-house.

\- ¿Qué te ha parecido tu apartamento?

\- La verdad es que es tan poco el tiempo que me he dedicado a revisarlo que aún no le he encontrado defectos – sonrió la joven mientras sacaba la llave para ingresar.

La rubia frunció el ceño al tiempo que ingresaba al apartamento, todo estaba iluminado, la sala el comedor, de repente los acordes de la canción Crawling de Linkin Park inundó sus oídos, el rubio no entendía la amplia sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de la joven, hasta que sus ojos se dirigieron a donde la rubia veía con atención, encontrándose con una imagen que difícilmente podría abandonar su mente…

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

There's something inside me  
That pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling  
I can't seem

To find myself again  
My walls are closing in

-Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced  
That there's just too much pressure to take-  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure

Ahí, ante ellos y obviando su presencia se encontraba Dan, cantando con emoción y sentimiento la canción, vestida con una pijama gris que se componía de un top de tirantes y un muy pequeño short, mientras sostenía una cuchara, misma que utilizaba como micrófono, dejando sobre la barra su plato vacío, agitaba su cabello al compás de los acordes, realizando movimientos sensuales y cadenciosos, mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras su cabello se movía con gracia de un lado a otro.

Al finalizar la canción los aplausos de la rubia no se hicieron esperar, mientras Dan le dedicaba una graciosa reverencia de agradecimiento, no fue hasta que se incorporó que lo vio a él, su rostro adquirió un bello tono rosa al tiempo que le dedicaba una pequeña reverencia antes de girar y dirigirse a su habitación, el rubio le correspondió con una encantadora sonrisa que se quedó en su rostro hasta que su acompañante llamó su atención.

\- Entonces Albert, ¿té o café?

\- Café está bien – respondió luego de carraspear un poco y desviando la mirada de la puerta por donde había desaparecido la castaña.

La rubia dejó su bolso y saco sobre un sofá mientras se dirigía a la cocina a poner la cafetera, el rubio la siguió y se sentó en un banco, en el cual supuso él, se había sentado Dan, no necesitó girarse para saber que la castaña se les había unido, no quiso hacerla sentir mal y no fue hasta que ella habló que volvió su rostro para encontrarse con su mirada, inevitablemente su mirada viajo a lo largo del cuerpo de la joven, para encontrarse con decepción que la chica ahora vestía un pants holgado y una playera de mangas cortas.

\- Lamento que haya tenido que presenciar ese espectáculo Sr. Andrew – se disculpaba ella.

\- ¿Volvemos a hablarnos de usted? – cuestionó él alzando una ceja.

\- Deja el drama Dan, ven y dame un abrazo, te he extrañado mucho – Candy salvó el momento mientras encerraba a su amiga en un fuerte abrazo de oso.

\- Suéltame Candy, me asfixias, yo también te extrañé ricitos – dijo la castaña mientras se posicionaba en un extremo de la barra y tomaba la taza de café que la rubia le ofrecía.

\- No sabía que tuvieras esa voz para cantar – la elogió el rubio sinceramente mientras la observaba sobre la taza de café.

\- Sí, bueno, de algo sirvieron tantas clases, debiste escucharla en sus primeros intentos, era un suplicio acompañarla, pero veme, la sobreviví y ahora puedo disfrutar de su melodiosa voz – la embromó la rubia, consiguiendo que la castaña le aventara una servilleta hecha bolita.

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje Dan? – cuestionó el rubio al observar que la castaña estaba inusualmente callada.

\- Bien, me toco un poco de turbulencia pero llegamos sin mayores contratiempos, Elisa se fue donde sus padres.

\- ¿Qué tal el fin de semana en casa? – cuestionó la rubia mientras depositaba un plato con galletas en el centro de la barra.

\- ¡Estupendo!, debiste estar ahí, el domingo hicimos barbacoa y organizamos unas carreras, no puedo creer que el pequeño John me haya ganado, estoy fuera de forma – dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado – tendré que prepararme, quedamos en que la revancha sería en la fiesta de independencia.

\- ¿Carreras? – preguntó confuso el rubio.

\- Oh sí, me re-encontré con mi hermoso Black King, debiste verlo correr, tan hermoso y poderoso, pero tuvo una mala jinete y perdió mi precioso – los ojos de Dan brillaron mientras recordaba ese episodio.

\- No será Dan, que tus cinco sentidos no se encontraban al cien, digo, porque creo recordar que no tuviste la mejor de tus noches – comentó con picardía la rubia mientras le dirigía una sonrisa traviesa haciendo ruborizar a la chica.

\- Sí, bueno, tal vez haya sido por eso, pero te garantizo que la próxima vez le ganaré a ese pillo y recobraré mi primer lugar, lo único que me consuela es que Elisa no lo hizo mejor que yo – concluyó sonriente la joven.

\- Bien, ha sido un gusto verte de nuevo Dan, me retiro, creo que tienen mucho de qué hablar y…

\- No, no te preocupes, en realidad creo que sería una buena idea que nos acompañaras el próximo 15 de septiembre a mi casa, así conocerás mi cuadrilla completa y si tienes suerte, quizá hasta me des batalla – le guiño la castaña.

\- ¿Es un desafío? – acercó su rostro hasta casi rozar su frente.

\- Si te da miedo sólo debes decir que no – lo reto la joven, mientras unos ojos esmeralda veía la interacción de los chicos, no entendía en qué momento la plática se había tornado en eso.

Albert estaba hipnotizado, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuan cerca estaba su rostro del de la castaña, su vista viajaba de los ojos a los labios que permanecían entreabiertos, mientras la respiración de ambos se mezclaba.

\- Nunca rechazo un desafío, será un placer acompañarte – dijo el rubio al fin mientras recuperaba el control de sí mismo y regresaba a sentarse en el banco, que dicho sea de paso, ni siquiera podía precisar cuándo lo había dejado para quedar tan cerca de la castaña, quien lo miraba de una forma indescifrable.

\- Bien, será mejor que organices tu agenda, así no habrá pretexto alguno – completó la chica con una sonrisa que seguía retándolo.

\- Quizá quieras organizarla tú, de ese modo podrás confirmar mi asistencia.

\- Bien, confío en que así será, por cierto Candy, nana dice que no te perdonará no acompañarnos, tuvimos que comer doble porción de chilaquiles por tu culpa.

La rubia largó una carcajada, las raíces mexicanas de nana Pony salían a relucir cuando alguna de ellas tenía resaca y sin duda, Elisa y Dan se habían ganado aquel desayuno levanta muertos como la nana le decía. Albert las miraba con curiosidad, no le sonaba conocido lo que mencionaban, sin embargo su duda se vio resuelta en el momento en que Dan se levantaba y se dirigía al refrigerador, mientras sacaba varios recipientes.

\- Espero que tengan hambre, mi nana envió chilaquiles y frijoles como para un regimiento.

\- Pensé que ya habías cenado – le interrumpió Candy.

\- No, sólo tome algo de fruta mientras llegabas, pero ya que Albert esta aquí degustaremos esta delicia de mi nana.

El rubio estaba fascinado con esa faceta de las chicas, sencillas, sin poses y alegres, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con el sonar del timbre.

\- ¿Esperamos a alguien? – cuestionó la castaña mientras Candy se dirigía a abrir.

\- No que yo sepa, seguro es Neal.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un rostro que últimamente se le aparecía a menudo, el chico le extendió una orquídea mientras sonreía.

\- Hola Archie, gracias.

\- Hola Candy, pensé que quizá podríamos ir a cenar algo, no te vi salir a comer, por lo que supuse que tendrías hambre – le decía mientras miraba a la rubia con intensidad.

\- Sí, bueno, comí un sándwich en la oficina pero llegas en el momento oportuno, justo estamos por empezar a cenar, entra, acompáñanos.

El joven ingresó dudoso, lo primero que vio fue la espalda del rubio, para luego toparse con la mirada de la castaña que le sonreía desde la cocina mientras agitaba su mano invitándolo a pasar. Llegó hasta la barra y saludo al rubio al tiempo que se deshacía del saco y ayudaba a colocar lo necesario para la cena, Albert estaba a un lado de Dan ayudándole a preparar y observando con atención cada movimiento. Una vez que todo estuvo listo se sentaron, mientras Candy recibía un paquete que había solicitado por teléfono al súper.

\- Bueno jóvenes, normalmente esto es picante, pero en consideración a Candy, mi nana hizo lo posible por no dejarlo demasiado, así que buen provecho.

La rubia destapo un par de cervezas y se las ofreció a los chicos, ellos la miraron extrañados, normalmente sus cenas las acompañaban con algún vino, vieron su plato y observaron una especie de guisado verde, cubierto por pollo, crema y queso, les acompañaba una ración de frijoles. Las chicas destaparon sus cervezas y comenzaron a comer.

\- Les prometo que no se arrepentirán y necesitaran la cerveza si quieren acabarse esto – les explicaba Dan.

\- No están picosos, pero no hay nada como una cerveza para degustarlos – confirmaba la rubia mientras saboreaba su comida, dejando un poco de crema en la comisura de sus labios.

\- Creo que no perdemos nada, si me permites – Archie levanto su servilleta y limpió la crema del rostro de Candy, la rubia le sonrió y continuó comiendo.

\- ¡Por Dios!, ¡Esto está delicioso!, tu nana es una excelente cocinera – alabó el rubio mientras empezaba a comer con entusiasmo, bebiendo de tanto en tanto la cerveza.

Dan levantó su cerveza y la choco con los chicos, todos se enfrascaron en una agradable plática, donde el tema central fue la comida mexicana y cómo se había hecho costumbre tener platillos en su menú para el placer de todos los que trabajaban en sus propiedades.

Así, en un ambiente tranquilo y sereno pasaron aquella agradable velada, la primera que les había permitido a las jóvenes, hablar de cosas pasadas sin que su corazón se fracturara con cada memoria compartida, recordando anécdotas y conociendo un poco más de sus acompañantes, permanecieron en la sala de aquel departamento donde después de la cena compartieron un agradable momento con los jóvenes quienes también les contaron parte de su vida…

Continuara...

Gracias por seguir leyendo, esto es un hobbie, por lo que de repente es complicado continuar sin afectar mis resonsabilidades, espero que la historia siga gustándoles.

Soy mexicana y al situar a los personajes en la frontera es sencillo que se mezclen las culturas.

Besitos de tequila y hasta la próxima…


	7. 7 - Enredos y descubrimientos

Capítulo 7

Enredos y descubrimientos…

Habían pasado ya cinco semanas desde el arribo de Candy a Chicago, sumergida en tanto trabajo que apenas y se había percatado de los avances conseguidos con la construcción del hospital. La tarde de sábado en verdad le estaba resultando bastante aburrida, no tenía ningún plan y para colmo Dan había estado un tanto callada, si bien no era fan de ir de fiesta en fiesta la realidad es que se le antojaba despejar su mente, así que sin pensarlo más entró al cuarto de la castaña y se dejó caer a su lado sobre la cama, la chica apenas y se inmuto, lo que preocupó más a la rubia.

Vamos Dan, no me gusta cuando estás así, me recuerdas tanto a tu hermano con esa actitud, anda, dime de una vez que te pasa.

Tres años Candy, ya son tres años sin ellos, a veces creo que debí morir con ellos, no, no estoy deprimida, sólo que últimamente he pensado en que quizá ya va siendo momento de tomar las riendas como debe de ser, no puedo seguir huyendo, tendré que viajar por más que haya pospuesto esto…

Entonces iré contigo.

¿De verdad? - los ojos de Dan brillaron y empezó a revolver el cabello de la rubia.

Si, pero por favor, salgamos, no se que me pasa pero no quiero permanecer encerrada hoy, tengo ganas de bailar y tomar un buen trago.

Las chicas se levantaron como resorte de la cama y empezaron a buscar que ponerse, de pronto parecían un par de adolescentes a punto de salir a su primera cita, Candy le marcó a Elisa para que las acompañara, quedando de verse en un lugar de moda que les habían recomendado Neal y Robert, ambas se esmeraron en su arreglo y rieron como niñas cuando se percataron que llevaban los colores invertidos en su atuendo, decidiendo Dan que sería ella quien se cambiaría para evitar comentarios inadecuados, después de todo, no eran unas quinceañeras, ambas lo sabían y sus vivencias las habían hecho madurar más de lo debido, pero esa noche era de ellas y pensaban disfrutarla, otro día se lamentarán o no…

Las chicas fueron recogidas por el auto de los Leagan, llevándolas a donde comenzaría su travesía, iniciaron cenando en un discreto pero elegante restaurant de comida española, iniciando lo que sería su gran noche. Arribaron después a un lugar llamado The Crow, al llegar se encontraron con un gran revuelo por ingresar al lugar, al llegar a la entrada de inmediato le dieron el paso a Elisa y a sus acompañantes.

Vaya Eli, no pensé que te trataran tan bien con solo verte, el lugar está increíble - comentó Candy mientras eran conducidas a lo que sin duda era la zona VIP.

Bueno, en realidad Neal es amigo del dueño del lugar, así que tenemos acceso sin restricción, que te digo, a veces sirve de algo ser influyente - respondió con simpleza Elisa mientras se acomodaba y observaba alrededor.

Creo que llegamos demasiado temprano, aun no veo galanes por aquí - dijo Dan deshaciéndose de la chaquetilla negra que iba a juego con su pantalón.

Es mejor, así podemos charlar un rato sin que el ruido de las adolescentes nos impidan hacerlo, después ya veremos - dijo Elisa mientras con un ademán llamaba al mesero.

Charlaron de sus días de estudiantes y se pusieron al corriente Candy y Elisa de lo que habían hecho estos últimos dos años en los que no se habían reunido, ambas habían cursado en la misma secundaria y coincidieron en la universidad, recordaron su época de rivalidades haciendo reír a Dan contándole sobre aquella disputa cuando ambas habían competido por ser la reina del baile siendo derrotadas por una chica que sólo ganó por ser la novia en turno del corredor del equipo de americano.

Es que aún no puedo creer que hayan perdido siendo que siempre escuche que en belleza nadie les ganaba - dijo risueña Dan mientras observaba como el lugar empezaba llenarse.

Si bueno, pero nadie ha dicho que ganó por linda, sino que su novio amenazó al equipo en que si no votaban por ella se quedaría en la banca en el partido final - dijo Elisa encogiéndose de hombros.

Hombres, no se les puede dar un poquito de amor porque terminan siendo estúpidos - completo Dan haciendo reír a las chicas.

Miren, parece que habrá presentación en vivo - señaló Candy al escenario que estaba siendo acondicionado.

¡Genial! - exclamaron al unísono para terminar riendo las tres.

Eran las once de la noche cuando arribaron al lugar, los chicos emanaban sensualidad y elegancia con cada paso que daban, vestidos informales pero elegantes, con el cabello apenas acomodado y luciendo como modelos de revistas, eran conscientes de lo que su presencia provocaba en las féminas, más de una se había quedado observándolos embobadas. Llegaron directo al acceso siendo recibidos de inmediato por una joven que les guió a través del lugar al área exclusiva.

Los gritos ensordecedores del lugar les hicieron sonreír mientras los acordes de "Shot at the night" inundaban el lugar, The Killers estaba en el escenario y las voces de muchos espectadores coreaban la canción.

Excelente decisión Stear - le palmeó el hombro Anthony a su primo.

Te lo dije, haría que tu regreso fuera inolvidable, ahora disfrutemos que la noche apenas comienza - completo Archie mientras paseaba la vista alrededor.

Los cuatro jóvenes se acomodaron deshaciéndose de sus sacos y chamarras, en ese instante una camarera se acercó para tomar su orden y coqueteando con descaro a cada uno de ellos, Archie comenzó a cantar siguiendo el ritmo de la canción su vista seguía recorriendo el lugar, de pronto sus ojos se detuvieron en unas mesas más allá de donde ellos se encontraban, ahí estaba la causa de sus desvelos de un tiempo a la fecha.

Una rubia se movía con cadencia mientras seguía la letra de la canción al tiempo que daba sorbos a su bebida, a su lado una pelirroja a la que identificó como su prima, sentadas observó a dos chicas más a las que no identificó, sonrió para sus adentros mientras comenzaba a ingerir su bebida.

¡Wow!, amo esa canción - gritaba Elisa mientras se abrazaba de Candy y ambas reían al tiempo que iniciaba "Mr Brightside"

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah! - exclamaron ambas mientras veían como Dan era subida al escenario y le cantaban a ella.

De un momento a otro los gritos fueron in crescendo cuando Brandon Flowers invitaba a Dan a acompañarlo, luego de haber sido subida por un par de chicos del cuerpo de seguridad:

 _Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

 _Swimming through sick lullabies, choking on your alibis_

 _But it's just the price I pay,_ _destiny is calling me_

 _Open up my eager eyes, 'cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

La voz de la joven tomó por sorpresa a cierto rubio que se encontraba coqueteando con la mesera mientras recibía su segunda bebida. Sus ojos viajaron al escenario y entonces la vio, enfundada en unos pantalones de cuero, una blusa de tirantes rosa con brillos y acompañando en la canción al vocalista, bebió de golpe su trago y se mantuvo con el rostro serio lo que restó de la canción, sin darse cuenta como un par de ojos cafés le veían con diversión, mientras en la misma mesa un castaño de ojos miel no despegaba la vista de Candy, la rubia gritaba y aplaudía en compañía de la pelirroja, se le veía contenta y a él le encantó verla en esa faceta, se levantó decidido a llegar a ella y lo habría hecho, de no ser porque de un momento a otro un chico llegó hasta ella y pasando un brazo sobre la rubia y otro sobre la pelirroja se unió a la algarabía.

La canción terminó y una entusiasta Dan abrazó a Brandon Flowers depositando un beso en la mejilla del cantante para luego desaparecer de la vista en el escenario.

La noche continuaba y el grupo concluyó su presentación, el escenario quedó a oscuras mientras la música volvía a inundar el lugar, Anthony y Stear se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron a buscar a unas chicas para ir a la pista de baile, Archie y Albert se quedaron viendo un momento y estallaron en carcajadas al darse cuenta de lo patéticos que se veían ahí solos sentados.

Vamos tío, vinimos a divertirnos y pareciera que estamos en un velorio.

Tienes razón, creo que es hora de bailar.

Estaban por abandonar sus lugares cuando fueron abordados por un par de chicas exuberantes y con unos modelitos que a cualquiera le hubiera encantado quitar, sin embargo, eran unos caballeros ante todo, por lo que se dejaron guiar a la pista de baile.

Candy bailaba sonriente con su acompañante mientras admiraba el lugar, al ritmo de despacito ejecutaba movimientos sensuales para beneplácito de Robert, quien estaba feliz de ser él quien disfrutara de su compañía, en una vuelta ella perdió el equilibrio, de no haber sido por los fuertes brazos de Robert habría terminado en el suelo.

Creo que las copas empiezan a pasarme factura, vamos a descansar - comentó la rubia mientras tomaba la mano del joven para dirigirse a donde estaban sus amigas.

Ni se te ocurra Robert, es mi turno de bailar y no pienso hacerlo con ninguno de esos mocosos hormonales que me ven como mercancía en oferta - le gritó Elisa mientras lo tomaba del brazo para que la llevara a bailar.

¿Te estás divirtiendo? - le gritó Lily a Candy.

Muchísimo - grito la rubia mientras levanta su sexta, o sería la séptima copa de la noche, no le importaba, se sentía bien.

¿Dónde está Dan? - cuestionó la rubia.

En los camerinos, creo que fue a robarse a Brandon - respondió Jean risueña, sin duda la bebida también estaba haciendo efecto en ella.

¿Me extrañaron? - gritó Dan mientras se sentaba y tomaba una bebida de la mesa.

Pensé que no te vería ya por aquí - le dijo Candy acercándose a su amiga.

La castaña no alcanzó a responder porque en ese momento los chicos de la banda llegaron donde estaban y entonces todos empezaron a bailar en el mismo sitio, Dan lucía feliz mientras bailaba para el sexy vocalista, quien le sonreía y la hacía dar vueltas, al tiempo que sus compañeros de banda hacían lo propio con Candy, Lily y Jean. La noche seguía avanzando y los ojos de muchos volteaban a donde se encontraba la banda departiendo con aquel grupo de jovencitas. En cuanto la música bajo de intensidad dando paso a un ritmo más romántico los jóvenes decidieron sentarse y charlar un poco, luego de un rato más la banda se despidió y las chicas retomaron su algarabía.

La rubia salió para dirigirse al sanitario, se sentía demasiado eufórica, por lo que decidió que era momento de bajarse un poco la adrenalina, Elisa la alcanzó y juntas ingresaron al servicio, cuando regresaban la rubia se percató de la presencia de los jóvenes Andrew y Cornwell, siendo Stear quien se dirigiera a ellas sosteniendo un vaso en la mano.

Elisa querida, no pensé encontrarte aquí, Candy hermosa - saludo a ambas con un beso en la mejilla.

Pensé que no sabías divertirte primito, sino, te habría llamado, no te quede duda - dijo Elisa sonriendo, no mantenía una cercanía con ninguno de sus primos, pero los quería, a su manera claro.

Acompáñenos un rato, vengan.

No sabes cuanto lo siento querido primo, pero estamos celebrando, así que si nos disculpas.

La pelirroja tomó del brazo a Candy mientras se encaminaban a su mesa, no supo en qué momento la rubia se había adelantado y bebía de un sólo trago su copa, tomando de la mano a Dan y Lily se dirigió a la pista para seguir bailando, tenían rato que no veían a Robert, por lo que dedujeron que estaba por ahí con alguna conquista. La música inundaba sus sentidos, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban bailando, no fue hasta que sintió unas manos que la sostenían al dar una vuelta que sus ojos se encontraron unos color miel que la miraban como si le quemaran, no fue consciente de nada, sólo se dejó guiar y continuó bailando.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, sin duda había tomado su cuota de alcohol de todo un año, no recordaba ni siquiera cómo es que había logrado salir del lugar, quiso levantarse pero no pudo, todo le daba vueltas, cerró los ojos otra vez y volvió a quedarse dormida. No fue sino hasta mediodía que consiguió abandonar la cama, a tientas logró llegar a la puerta del baño y deshaciéndose de sus ropas se metió a la ducha. Sólo así consiguió recordar lo acontecido luego de que terminara bailando en brazos de Archibald Cornwell, sus mejillas le ardieron al recordar lo que había hecho.

 _La música bajo de intensidad y una suave balada se empezó a escuchar, se dejó envolver en los fuertes brazos del castaño y recargando su cabeza en el pecho del joven continuó bailando, él la sostenía con fuerza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo mientras hundía su nariz en el cabello de la chica, la música se detuvo y ella levantó el rostro, en un impulso besó al chico quien sorprendido al principio no le respondió, tras unos segundos la asió con fuerza y tomándola de la nuca profundizó el beso, no eran conscientes de nada, el mundo pasó a segundo plano, la música seguía sonando pero ellos ni siquiera lo notaron._

 _Poco a poco terminaron el beso y siguieron bailando manteniendo sus frentes unidas._

Movió la cabeza en señal de negación, definitivamente no sabía cómo volvería a verlo a los ojos después de eso, suspiró y concluyó que aunque quisiera, no podía negar lo evidente, le gustaba Archie, así que no le daría más vueltas al asunto, era una mujer adulta y no una jovencita en sus dieciséis.

Se vistió de manera informal y se dirigió al comedor, se sorprendió al llegar y encontrar a Elisa y Dan tomando café y platicando como si a ellas lo bebido y bailado no les afectara, sonrió y luego de servirse una taza con el líquido les acompañó, esperando el bombardeo de preguntas las cuales nunca llegaron, de un momento a otro las tres se encontraban calladas, de no haber sido por el timbre el mutismo les hubiera hecho una larga compañía.

Llegó el almuerzo - gritó con alegría Dan mientras recibía el pedido.

¡Ya era hora! - dijo Elisa mientras se acercaba para ayudarle con la comida.

Candy observaba a una y a otra, no lo tolero más y las enfrentó, odiaba cuando no sabía lo que ocurría a su alrededor, se había acostumbrado a tener todo bajo control y saberse en qué situación se encontraba.

Y bien, ¿ a quién tengo que torturar para saber que carajos les pasa?

A nadie ricitos, sólo estamos esperando un momento adecuado - respondió Elisa concentrada en su comida sin verla a los ojos.

¿Adecuado para qué? - cuestionó molesta.

Para decirte que vas a ser tía - soltó Dan mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa mientras observaba el rostro de la rubia, que pasaba del enojo a la sorpresa.

¿Tía?, ¿es cierto Elisa? - Candy observaba el rostro de su amiga buscando un rastro de que aquello no era una broma.

Sí ricitos, serás tía.

El grito que dio Candy seguramente se había escuchado en todo el edificio pero no le importó, corrió a abrazar a la pelirroja, la cual sonreía al tiempo que las lágrimas fluían sin control al tiempo que era abrazada por la rubia que lloraba a la par de ella.

Pero, no debiste entonces ir a beber con nosotras anoche, es decir, debes cuidarte, no podemos arriesgarnos a que le pase nada a nuestro sobrino, ¿el padre ya lo sabe?, ¿te casarás? - cuestionaba la rubia observando a Elisa con cariño mientras la tomaba de las manos, entonces pudo notar la sombra que cruzó por los ojos de la pelirroja.

No ricitos, anoche no bebí ni una sola gota de alcohol, el padre no lo sabe, no lo sabrá nunca, pero creo que no me equivoco al decirte que es lo que más deseaba - entonces fue el turno de Candy de abrir la boca y ahogar un sollozo al comprender lo que significaban esas palabras.

De verdad Elisa, ¿ese bebe es de Tom, es de mi hermano?

La pelirroja asintió con alegría mientras la rubia volvía a abrazarla, ella no se habría imaginado nada como eso, pero ahí estaba su amiga, cumpliendo el sueño de ser madre, no cualquier madre, sino la madre de su sobrino, las lágrimas no se detenían y las chicas permanecían abrazadas, ninguna se percató que el timbre había vuelto a sonar y que Dan le había abierto a un par de jóvenes que veían intrigados a las chicas.

¿Todo bien? - preguntó Albert a la castaña.

Sí, sin duda - respondió Dan mientras seguía observando a sus amigas.

¿Necesitan algo? - preguntó Archie, no comprendía el llanto mezclado con risas de las jóvenes, fue entonces que Candy volvió el rostro a ellos y en un acto inesperado corrió a abrazar a la castaña.

Seré tía, más bien, seremos tías - le sonrió la rubia mientras volvía su rostro a Dan y la abrazaba de nuevo.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí mientras eran testigos de aquella escena sin comprender de qué hablaba Candy, fue el rubio quien hizo la pregunta.

¿Estás embarazada Dan? - cuestionó sintiendo una opresión en el pecho y viendo a los ojos a la castaña, quién se echó a reír.

A menos que sea obra del espíritu santo no veo cómo podría estarlo - respondió entre risas Dan mientras se dirigía a la pelirroja y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

Oh no, perdón, no, aquí mi pelirroja amiga nos ha dado la noticia hoy - sonrió Candy mientras respondía la pregunta.

¿Qué?, ¿cómo es posible?

Es en serio tío, tengo que explicártelo - contestó socarrona Elisa con una sonrisa en los labios.

No por supuesto que no, felicidades bonita, espero que tengas un embarazo tranquilo y que llegue a buen término - felicitó sincero el rubio mientras la abrazaba - sólo espero conocer al afortunado padre - le dijo al oído mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, por lo que no vió la sonrisa triste de Elisa.

Felicidades prima, sabes que eres mi consentida y espero que tu hijo no salga a ti - le dijo sonriente Archie.

Soy tu única prima tonto - respondió Elisa sonriendo.

Hey, falta el tonto de tu hermano, voy por él - dijo Dan dirigiéndose a la puerta para ir donde Neal.

No Dan, no creo que sea necesario en este momento - gritó Candy sorprendiendo a todos - debe seguir durmiendo, déjalo al rato lo veremos.

Me importa un cuerno, no todos los días se va a enterar que su hermana lo hará tío.

Hecha un vendaval salió del apartamento dejando la puerta abierta mientras daba fuertes golpes en la puerta del apartamento de Neal, no obtuvo respuesta de inmediato, así que insistió con más ahínco.

¡Ya dejen de tocar, ya voy! - se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

Neal, Neal - exclamó la castaña al tiempo que se lanzaba a sus brazos y depositaba un beso en la mejilla del moreno - ven rápido, estamos celebrando.

Tranquila enana, respira - le decía el joven mientras intentaba deshacerse del abrazo - estoy en paños menores, al menos deja que me vista - le decía riendo el chico antes de que la castaña volviera a abrazarlo.

Es que estoy tan feliz, vamos, anda, solo ponte una bata - insistía la joven mientras se colgaba del brazo del chico.

Fue en ese momento que la puerta de una habitación se abrió dejando ver a una hermosa joven de piel blanca y hermoso cabello negro envuelta en una bata de seda.

¿Qué sucede cariño? - cuestionó observando a la chica que tenía del brazo a su novio.

¿Quién es ella Neal? - dijo con enojo Dan mientras soltaba con brusquedad y se volteaba para mirarlo con enojo y algo más que el moreno no quería ver, dolor.

Es mi novia - respondió con cautela mientras intentaba tomarla de la mano.

¿Tu novia? - cuestionó Dan volviendo la mirada a la joven y observándola de arriba a abajo - al menos no es una escoba con falda - soltó el comentario la chica mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Dan espera - la quiso detener el moreno, volvió la vista a su novia y ella con un asentimiento de cabeza lo instó a salir detrás de ella.

Neal entró a su habitación, tomó un pants y una playera y se los puso deprisa, mientras se calzaba unas sandalias, salió corriendo al departamento de sus amigas y tocó el timbre con insistencia, le abrió la puerta la rubia quien le indicó con la cabeza la habitación de su amiga, el moreno no se percató de la presencia de su hermana y sus parientes sino que se dirigió e intentó ingresar a la habitación, encontrando que la puerta estaba asegurada por dentro, tocó con suavidad mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para abordar el tema

Enana, abre la puerta, vamos nena, tenemos que hablar - decía suave tratando de que la puerta se abriera.

Lárgate, no quiero hablar ahora.

Dan, deja de ser niña, por favor, hablemos.

El silencio que siguió sólo era roto por los ruidos que se escuchaban dentro de aquella habitación, los presentes en el departamento eran mudos testigos de aquella curiosa escena, al menos desconocida para Albert y Archie, Candy les dirigió una suave mirada y negó con la cabeza en señal de que no podían intervenir. Neal seguía tocando la puerta de la habitación con suavidad, de un momento a otro escucho que el ruido en la habitación se había detenido, suspiró, sabía que ahora la puerta se abriría, la conocía bien, pero nada lo preparó para lo que sucedió después.

¿Al fin la olvidaste verdad? - le cuestionó Dan con la mirada cargada de dolor.

No enana, yo sólo…

No digas nada, no necesito ni deseo escuchar nada ahora.

Debemos hablar…

¿Eres feliz? - le preguntó ella viéndolo directo a los ojos.

Es lo que estoy intentando.

Ella asintió y salió de la habitación con maleta en mano, todos la observaban sorprendidos, Candy quiso levantarse pero las piernas no le respondian, sabía que sería difícil para Dan el enterarse, pero no pensó que tomará esa decisión tan abrupta.

Que tengan un buen día, lamento haberte arruinado el momento Eli, nos vemos después.

La chica salió del apartamento sin mirar atrás, llegó al ascensor y se dispuso a esperar para descender, en el momento en que la puerta se abrió sintió que alguien tomaba su maleta y la conducía al interior.

No me pidas que te deje porque no lo haré - le dijo con firmeza mientras tomaba su mano.

No pensaba hacerlo - respondió ella apretando la mano del rubio y descansando su cabeza contra la pared del ascensor, tragándose las lágrimas que le escocían los ojos.

Llegaron al estacionamiento y Albert la guió a su automóvil, le abrió la puerta del copiloto y le ayudó a ingresar, colocó la maleta en la cajuela y se colocó ante el volante, encendió el auto y sin hacer preguntas salió del edificio.

La tensión que dejó la salida de Dan en el apartamento se rompió en el momento en que una furiosa Elisa se dirigía hasta su hermano y le propinaba una fuerte cachetada que lo hizo reaccionar.

¿Qué fue todo eso idiota?

Nada, no te metas en esto.

¿Que no me meta en esto?, grandísimo estúpido, al menos sabes porque te fue a buscar.

No, no hubo tiempo de decir nada, no sabía ni siquiera que estabas aquí.

¿Qué le hiciste?

Nada malo, sólo, sólo vio a Paty en mi habitación.

Elisa se llevó las manos a la boca y un sollozo escapó de sus labios, aunque ella sospechaba que Neal tenía novia, no esperaba que la llevara a su apartamento o que la cosa fuera en serio, había visto cambios en su hermano, pero no imaginaba que tan real era su nueva relación.

Debió enterarse de otro modo, no debiste dejar que pasara esto - le reprochó sin levantar la voz.

Lo sé, maldición, créeme que lo sé, esperaré un poco para hablar con ella.

No sólo con ella, me debes un par de explicaciones - le increpó con acidez.

No, no te debo nada - respondió a la defensiva

Oh si, si me las debes, ella fue mi amiga, lo sabes, mi mejor amiga, yo también tenía derecho de saber que la has superado.

No, no la he superado, contenta, eso es lo que querías escuchar, no lo he hecho, no ha pasado un sólo día en que no la piense o en que no la recuerde, ni tampoco he superado la pérdida de mi hijo, no podría, eran mi luz - gritó con dolor y rabia el moreno mientras se dejaba caer al piso - Isa fue mi vida, lo sabes, pero necesito seguir viviendo.

Desde el comedor, Archie observaba la escena al tiempo que consolaba a una llorosa rubia que escondía el rostro en su pecho sintiendo el dolor de su amigo, reviviendo la pérdida de la que fuera su cuñada, Isabelle Granchester de Leagan, a quien un idiota ebrio había atropellado en la acera del hospital mientras esperaban el auto de Neal para volver a casa luego de la revisión médica del pequeño Richard, aquel fatídico día ella y Dan acompañaban a la pareja, ellas descendían las escaleras del nosocomio sosteniendo el bambino del pequeño y la pañalera mientras Isabelle aguardaba sonriente mientras veía con adoración a su pequeño, por lo que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar el auto que se dirigió sin control a la banqueta, arrollándola a ella, al pequeño y a una pareja de ancianos que pasaban por ahí.

Elisa se sentó junto a su hermano y lo abrazó, él se dejó caer en su regazo mientras la chica le acariciaba los cabellos para calmarlo, la felicidad que momentos antes los embargaba, había sido sustituida por esa nube de recuerdos dolorosos, lloraron, tanto o más que aquél día en el que los féretros de sus grandes amores habían sido cubiertos por la fría y húmeda tierra, llevándose la felicidad de todos, sin imaginarse que aún no habían sufrido todas las pérdidas que le sucedieron a aquel día.

Continuara…

A este punto creo que ya saben de qué forma se tejieron las vidas y relaciones de los Granchester, Leagan y Stevenson, las espero en el siguiente capítulo…

Gracias por seguir leyendo…

Besitos de tequila


End file.
